What i could never tell you
by Ibid9999
Summary: Quinn goes through an accident losing her entire memory. Rachel feels she owes a debt to her and helps her. She finds a box of Journals filled with Quinns day to day accounts beginnging in sophmore year, what dose it reveal about the girl herself?
1. Chapter 1

What I could never tell you

***This is around Christmas time for the first part it will jump later. Oh and Brittany and Santana are together. This is around the end of season 2 maybe and neither Rachel nor Quinn is dating Finn. Nor is Quinn dating Sam. I don't own Glee. Oh and I know it's not very good**

Chapter 1

As the sun comes up over western Ohio, the members of New Directions woke, of course some were more willing to face the day than others. Today's mission for the misfit glee club was to perform in a mall over 2 hours away. Mr. Schue choose to accept the gig because it was far enough from Lima that none of the kids would complain about anyone they knew seeing them, and it was close to Christmas that the sprit (of Christmas of course) filled people everywhere, along with the store fronts.

A set list was made, with majority help from Rachel; and aside from a lot of complaining from the others they were ready. By 7 every one of the 12 glee kids along with their 3 teacher chaperones were in the schools parking lot waiting for the bus. Shivering from the cold weather that was already upon them that Sunday morning they all listened to, or at least tried to listen to, Mr. Schue's instructions for the day; he finished the boring details the he had been repeating for the past few day and Brittany was mouthing along with it whilst the others just looked pissed about having to hear it again. Finally he came upon a detail that he purposefully forgot to mention "ok everyone last thing" they all were now sporting a look of confession well except for Finn and Brittany who wore that expression constantly "you will be paired up" everyone immediately began to move to be with who they wished "hold on guys, for this trip I have assigned you your partners" he said almost regretting his words.

As expected all groaned and whined, "Ok, ok guys. It's just for today" they all seemed to accept his logic hoping that at least he would think to pair friends together, he had known them long enough to know who hung out with who. "That's the spirit, ok here we go" he was stalling and every last one of them knew that when he stalled most were not going to like it, he took a deep breath and silently prayed that this wouldn't go as bad as the many times that he played this situation out in his head.

"Finn with-" Finn's eyes wondered to both Rachel and Quinn, who were both on opposite sides of the group, with a hopeful look on his face they both gave him a dirty look "Mercedes" both of their faces dropped "oh hell to the NO, I get paired with scarecrow over their?" his face morphed back to its default confused look "alright, just move over to my left please" "but" she began to protest however he held up his hand and they both grumbled but complied eager who else got the short end of the stick.

He continued "Mike with Kurt" they moved to stand with Finn and Mercedes, neither seemed to unhappy as Blaine attended Dalton most likely getting to sleep in this morning, and Mike trusted Tina or rather Tina trusted Mike. "Sam with Tina" both looked at each other and smiled a friendly smile. It was now getting harder for the people left to be positive but as the people before seemed to be with others that they could at least stand, "Brittany with Puck" Puck smirked and Santana looked murderous "Puck you lay a hand on my girl and you will wake up tomorrow as Nora Puckerman, understand?" she growled, his face immediately paled knowing that when it came to Brittany, Santana made good on her threats. Brittany gave a peck on the cheek to Santana before skipping toward the paired group and Santana's scowl became a closed lip smile, Puck trailed behind with his hands deep in his front pockets.

Now 4 people left and Santana was hoping for Quinn even if they had a rocky relationship in the past they could still get along she hoped anyway, she still couldn't stand Artie for calling Brittany stupid, and Berry was a no she barely kept from going lima heights on her short ass on a daily basis and she only had to deal with her an hour. Rachel was having a similar internal struggle though had opposite view points she wished for Artie as it was no secret that Santana didn't care for her and had to be held back once before when Rachel tried taking over glee club, and Quinn recently just ignored her but her past actions made it clear at least in Rachel's mind.

"Alright, Santana is with um Artie" all went pale, Artie knew that Santana still held a grudge for when he accidently called Brittany stupid, Rachel and Quinn knew after that there was no one left, and now Santana was pissed all over again not only would she have to look after Puck and his hands but she had to drag along wheels everywhere. He wheeled himself beside her but she pushed him away hard, not hard enough to knock him out of his chair but hard enough that he and everyone around understood she was not in the mood to be talked to by anyone, except Brittany of course.

Rachel went over to Quinn's side, as now that the pairing was done people were milling around, while still waiting on the bus, she gave the blonde an apologetic smile and looked down not wanting the look that she knew Quinn would most likely give her, after a few seconds she got enough courage to chance a look at her expecting malice in her hazel eyes and instead she met a look of concern, followed by a shy smile. However before Rachel could fully attempt to comprehend why Quinn of all people was giving her those looks Quinn's expression morphed back to neutral and she moved to go and talk to Santana and Brittany.

"Gee sorry you got paired up with the hobbit, Q" Santana commented or at least tried to without snickering which wasn't working well until Brittany elbowed her in the ribs "be nice, I really like Rachel she is like a baby in high school" both Santana and Quinn gave a similar look of 'what' but let it pass as this was typical Brittany. "Well it's just for today so no big deal" Quinn brushed it off and Santana raised an eyebrow "what's up with you today?" Santana scoffed, "I guess I'm just tired or something" Santana seemed to accept it and went on to complain about Artie.

Not too far away Rachel was having a similar conversation with Mercedes's and Kurt. Mercedes was currently going on about something or other involving Finns dancing skills but Rachel wasn't listening she was lost in her own mind pondering why Quinn hadn't went as ballistic as Santana had. "Rachel… Rachel?" suddenly the distant voices became clear once more "Huh?" she asked slightly shaking her head to quickly clear the rest of the fog that remained, "you didn't hear a word did you" Mercedes huffed "girl I am going through a crisis how am I going to put up with that" "it's only one day" Rachel huffed back, "Rachel is right, you may have gotten paired up with Mr. cant-dance-if-his-life-depended-on-it but Rachel got paired up with the ice queen herself, who knows by the end of the day we may be loading a Rachel-sickle onto the bus" Kurt joked and both him and Mercedes howled in laughter attracting the attention of most of the people around. Once their laughter died down Rachel hissed "guys stop that's not funny, I'm already freaking out enough as it is, besides recently she hasn't done anything to me so maybe today I'm safe" Rachel wasn't sure if she was trying to defend Quinn or convince herself not to worry, neither were Kurt or Mercedes or Quinn who had been eavesdropping for quite some time.

Any wish to continue had been stopped when Miss Pillsbury pointed to something outside of the parking lot "oh look the bus is here" she chirped in her rather chipper high voice that for those who were still not fully awake it made them cringe. Still the arrival of the bus was a great relief to all because though the sun began to rise not too long ago it was still freezing. As the doors opened Coach Beiste (who was their third and final chaperone) was able to get in front of the door and effectively stop everyone's entry so Mr. Schue could say one more thing, "alright one more thing" everyone sighed and rolled their eyes "you have to sit with your partners on the bus" most were expecting it though none were too happy "look people it's not like I'm asking you to hold hands just sit with them"

With all on the bus tension could be sensed mostly coming from Santana, but when she merely put her headphones in, leaned back and closed her eyes, all three chaperones seemed to relax. They were off some of the teens took to talking with other pairs close by, listening to music, and still others preferred to look out the barren landscape that passed. Rachel was tense and nervously shaking next to Quinn awaiting the worst "Rachel?" she whispered afraid that she would lose it if she said it any louder though she did jump "yes Quinn" she tensed even more "look Rachel I understand given our past that you may be little scared of me, hell you are scared of me, but how about let's call it a trues if only for today it's not like were at school where everyone expects us to be enemies, today we can just relax and be friends"

Quinn was offering this and Rachel couldn't believe it, so many times she offered friendship or at least a trues and here the blonde was offering both, every time she offered similar she was shot down by said blonde, and even though she knew it was temporary she was not going to turn it down. "Alright Quinn you have yourself a deal" Rachel outstretched her hand as if to seal the deal, it took a second but Quinn took the divas hand and shock, thinking that at least it would get her to stop shaking like a Chihuahua. Rachel with her new found agreement in mind relaxed as did Quinn, about 5 minutes passed and the science was broken by surprisingly Quinn "you want to listen to music with me?" Rachel smiled "I'd love to" Quinn held out an ear bud and pushed shuffle, the hours passed and Rachel realized that Quinn had a wonderful mix that included Broadway much too her liking, and it occurred to Rachel that the bad feeling she woke up this morning might have been wrong… so why was it still with her.


	2. Chapter 2

What I could never tell you

Chapter 2

***Don't own any of the department stores or other stores mentioned. Don't know how well this turned out kind of writing blind here **

All too soon for Rachel the bus came to a stop,everyone piled off the bus but those who fell asleep, which happened to be Finn, Santana, Coach Beiste, and (as usual) Mercedes (that girl could sleep anywhere). Mr. Schue 'assigned' people to wake up those still in the bus, Kurt was asked (the only one asked) to wake Mercedes, Puck got Finn, Miss. Pillsbury was given Coach Beiste, and Brittany before anything could be said raced back into the bus calling over her shoulder "I got San".

Quinn chuckled catching the attention of the brunette beside her "What?" Rachel asked the curiosity evident in her voice "oh nothing-" Quinn stopped reminding herself that she was supposed to be friends with Rachel for today, she turned towards the shorter girl so she was looking her in the eye "It's just nice to see how much Brittany cares for Santana despite… everything she's done." She gave a fond smile and turned her head towards the bus where through the window Brittany could be seen gently shaking Santana awake, than when that didn't work moved to pepper kisses all over her face until Santana said something and she kissed her full on the mouth both smiling when they pulled apart. Turning as quick as she did to watch the interaction between the two Quinn missed the look of confusion than transforming to contemplation on Rachel's face.

Once all off the bus everyone fallowed Mr. Schue inside the mall by two's (like the Von Trapp family) till he went in between two stores, he left them outside for a few minutes while he did something that the others could only guess at, but he apparently got what he needed which involved some papers and a young man who was to lead them to the malls food court. Which was a good thing as the mall was a bit larger than anyone was used to, though Puck suggested that 'girls should just know their way around almost any mall like GPS or something' which got him a lot of looks and a slap on the back of the head from Santana.

The food court was rather large with a huge tree towards the front entrance with tables and chairs within the middle and the restraint's towards the back. Under the tree which was like 10 or so feet were medium sized plastic risers that they could all easily fit on and was easily seen by all in the food court.

Soon enough they were ready to preform, their set list included 12 songs:

All I want for Christmas is you – Sung by Mercedes

Santa clause is coming to town – Sung by Puck and Finn

Oh Christmas tree – sung by Tina

Little drummer boy – Sung by Sam

Most wonderful time of the year – All took a part

Oh holy night – Sung by Artie

Jingle bells – Sung by Brittany

Let it snow – Sung by Kurt

Do you hear what I here – Sung by Quinn

Santa Baby – Sung by Santana

Last Christmas –Sung by Rachel

Deck the rooftops – Sung by All

The whole thing was** supposed **to take about an hour with like a 5 to 10 minute break after "oh holy night" afterwards as a compromise (bribe) they could all go wonder around the mall for a bit (keeping tabs on their assigned partner) before heading home, that was the plan anyway 'course with many of the glee clubs projects never seemed to go as planned at least from Mr. Schue's point of view.

Thankfully the performance in its entirety went rather well; within the second song they seemed to draw a good sized crowd which stayed through the performance. Everyone in the club was relieved that they were accepted as they were, and when it was over many came up and asked who they were apparently they were eager to see the group preform again.

Once everyone settled and were seated around a long table within the food court Mr. Schue called everyone to attention with more instructions "alright people" he clapped his hands together and all attention was on him "it is now…" he looked at his watch "noon, you have an 2 hours to do as you please and at 2:15 the bus is leaving, you are responsible for making sure that you and your buddy are on that bus we are not leaving till everyone is present and accounted for. Are we clear" there was chorus of 'yes' from all of the 12, he smiled and dismissed them.

Many of the others decided to go into their usual groups, and some were eager to split off than others, soon enough all who were left were Puck, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel, along with their chaperones. Mercedes had left Finn in favor of hanging out with Kurt, 'who wouldn't' Santana and Quinn thought, the duo asked Rachel if she wanted to go with them but she declined saying that she wouldn't wish to leave Quinn alone, Quinn said nothing.

A bit later Quinn stood as did Rachel apparently she was stuck to Quinn's side for the rest of the day. Santana stood as well pulling Brittany up with her "hay" Puck started "you can't take my buddy" he whined than shot a smirk towards Brittany, Santana shot him a glare "k let's get one thing clear Mr. Schue said we need to keep tabs on our 'buddies" she air quoted buddies "you got her digits, and you got the bean stalk to keep you company she will be with me, on less thing for your little jail bait brain to worry about, oh and if you hadn't noticed most people who came in here with their buddies didn't leave with them, question's?" he shook his head indicating no, "good" She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed Brittany's hand and intertwined their finger as the left the food court.

Quinn and Rachel fallowed soon after that with Rachel on Quinn's heels the whole time. Once out of sight of the other glee members Quinn stopped quickly so that the brunette almost ran into her, Rachel's face had a look of anticipation almost as if she was waiting for something bad. "I knew this part was going to come sooner or later" she whispered disappointment and shame in her voice, though the shame was directed at herself "look I understand if you don't want to hang out I thought only thought that since we were in a mall that I could actually experience what it was like to walk around with you as a friend not as a person who happens to be within the same club as you, but its ok, I will just go find Kurt and Mercedes now"

Quinn had her mouth hanging open 'am I really that awful to her that she thinks that I would push her away the first chance I get?' Rachel had gotten a ways away so Quinn had to quickly walk to stop the fleeing girl "hay wait" she stopped at her voice, Quinn was now in front of the shorter girl "Rachel wait, I wasn't going to say that I was going to say that if you're going to walk with me you can at least walk beside me rather than step on my heels" she shyly smiled at the singer while giving a breathy laugh. Rachel's frown went into one of her light up the stage smiles, her eyes looked relieved now.

The about half an hour passed and the club had scattered itself all over. Kurt and Mercedes were browsing major department stores such as Dillard's and Macy's and some of the smaller stores scattered about the mall such as New York and Co. and Charlotte Russe. Finn and Puck found a gaming place where you could pay to play for like however long and they provided a computer or whatever was needed. Sam, Artie, Mike and Tina went to see a movie some sort of action adventure thing. Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue, and Miss Pillsbury were still in the food court chatting away over some teacher and life things. Santana and Brittany had 'disappeared' for a bit but reemerged some time later with smiles on their faces, then proceeded to go looking into every store that was there.

Quinn and Rachel were smiling as well enjoying the others company, at times the pair ran into Kurt and Mercedes who would give them and odd look than move on. As the girls walked they talked to each other about nothing and everything. At Hot topic is where Santana and Brittany caught up with them, the other girls had just arrived and were within the front of the store so they easily spotted the other two as they walked in. Santana pulled Quinn aside when Brittany and Rachel got distracted looking at a collection of something they thought was adorable, their "aww's' could be heard where the blond and the Latina stood about 15 feet away. "Hay Quinn how's it going with the dwarf" Quinn scowled "you know she is not that much shorter than you san" she hissed, "oh so now your friends with her?" "She is actually not that bad" now Santana scowled and Quinn left her to her own thoughts.

They rejoined the other two as they finished looking over a different collection of a T.V. show that was about some sort of high school club. "Hay Quinn wants to walk around the mall with me and Britt?" Santana asked after a few minutes, the other three paused and Rachel looked worried, Brittany was giving her warning eyes, and the Latina smirked at Quinn's reaction of opening and closing her mouth whilst making small noises, "relax Q you can bring Yentl with you" all three relaxed when they heard that.

Quinn agrees offering an arm to Rachel They all end up walking around together going to different stores like earthbound trading co, spencer's, and even the candy store because Brittany begged and pouted and really no one can resist her pout. And soon enough they had to head back to the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

What I could never tell you

Chapter 3

Rachel's 'head back to the bus' alarm on her phone went off and Santana nearly threw the phone against the wall because it scared her so bad, but Quinn stepped in before Santana could do anything to the poor brunette.

Brittany found a map which made the rest of them all think they could have had a V8 (that's the face palm for those that don't know) and now they knew which way they needed to be headed. On the way back they ran into most of the rest of the club all except for Finn, Puck and the teachers but no one really paid much mind to that.

"Have yawl been checking out these decorations" Mercedes asked pointing up around at all the Christmas décor everywhere, it was obvious the only reason she pointed this stuff out was to break the awkward silence that they all were plunged into, most hummed along in agreement like Sam, Tina and Kurt, and others like Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel stayed quite.

She decided to try again, hoping for a bigger reaction this time "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm kind of scared one of those ornaments hanging from the celling those must weigh like a hundred pounds or something" they all looked up to something most hadn't seen or noticed there was in fact enormous ornaments hanging above them and in addition there were several more evenly spaced out and spanning along the groups path.

Brittany clung to Santana's side wrapping her arms around her middle, and in turn Santana gave Mercedes a death glare for scaring her girl but just the same wrapped her arm around the fretful girl in comfort.

Rachel had the same reaction in a way and began rubbing her hands together nervously never taking her eyes off the gigantic decorated orbs above them, which was causing her to run into many things. When Rachel bumped into Brittany and caused the blonde to scream bloody murder, Quinn decided to take pity on the poor girl and pried her hands apart taking the shorter girl's left hand in her own right one.

It shocked Rachel for a second until Quinn smiled at her and the blonde felt her relax. The remaining walk back to the bus was met with nothing too eventful. Mercedes decided to just talk to Kurt and Tina instead of trying to get the rest of the people around her to talk to each other.

Sam, Artie and Mike were talking about some game that no one else knew anything about and were soon lost in comparing notes and what not. Brittany, Santana and Quinn were also talking amongst themselves but once Quinn noticed that they left Rachel out, immediately included her, to which Rachel was grateful for.

At the bus the teachers were waiting for the students. Mr. Schue had them get into their partners again and it revealed that Puck and Finn were still missing when he asked for volunteers to look for the boys Rachel (who wasn't paying attention) had her hand raised

"Rachel thank you for volunteering"

Rachel's face contorted into confusion "wait what?" she looked to Quinn who was giggling and stopped long enough to whisper in the divas ear "well shorty, it looks like you just volunteered yourself for a search and rescue" she went back to laughing.

"But Mr. Schue I assure you I wasn't volunteering"

"Than what were you doing Rachel?"

She said something under her breath that no one not even Quinn could hear "what was that, Rachel?" Santana provoked, Rachel sighed "I have to use the bathroom" she turned incredibly red, which shut Santana up. But didn't get Rachel off the hook she still had to look for the boys, and in a fact that made Santana laugh Quinn had to go with her.

The brunette raced in an argyle blur back into the building leaving the blonde in a rush trying just to keep her in her sights. Quinn was slightly out of breath by the time she reached the proper bathroom, and by that time Rachel was already washing her hands, she only paused for a brief moment to give a glance in Quinn's direction.

"So Rachel I was thinking…" she paused scuffing her feet becoming nervous making Rachel nervous, the brunette's eyes begged her to say something "um do you want to… to do something like… as friends… Saturday night?"

Rachel saw it for what it truly was, an offer for friendship, or at the very least an extended offer, truly Rachel was about to extend the same offer but was afraid of the outcome. The blonde saw the silence as a no and in a very UN school Quinn way looked to her feet and mumbled some sort of apology before turning to leave, Rachel snapped out of inner monologue in time to notice this change.

"Quinn wait" she said louder than intended making herself wince, but just the same Quinn turned with the same expression the shorter girl had worn earlier when Quinn called her to stop. "Quinn I would be honored if the both of us could do something this coming weekend" the blonde smiled and shook her head "you know 'yes' is the same answer with a lot less breath"

"But Quinn would it really be me without the elongated-"

"I get it Rachel" Quinn pretended to be frustrated but quickly smiled giving herself away

Both girls left the bathroom with smiles on their faces in excitement for the upcoming weekend and triumph for Rachel with the thought that she at long last could build a friendship with what was once her worst tormenter, of course nothing was set in stone she had learnt before so she would have to treat this situation carefully.

Now was left the task of finding Finn and Puck, they searched the arcade which was an obvious first choice but they were not there, all the gaming places turned up empty as well, and both of the boys phones were not being answered. Thanks to Mercedes and Brittany who were in constant contact the girls knew they were not at the bus yet.

15 minutes of searching and Mr. Schue had called and told the girls to "forget it and come back to the bus"

As luck would have it (though the type of luck depended on who you asked) on the way back a crowd had gathered underneath something, and that something happened to be the two people the girls had been looking for.

Puck and Finn were actually on one of the ornaments hanging from the ceiling, happily swinging back and forth.

"Puck, Finn what the hell are you two doing up there?" Rachel yelled. Quinn laughed because one Rachel swore (well kind of) and two she expected something like this to happen from those two. "Well" Finn started out

"Save it" Rachel held a hand up to stop him, then placed both hands on her hips and completed this with a 'we are not amused look' upon her face.

At this point mall security arrived, Quinn stepped away, though not so far that Rachel couldn't hear, them to talk to them and tried her best to explain why in the mall cops words 'two idiots were swinging like Tarzan from a Christmas decoration'

Quinn tried her best to talk down the mall cop who had an edge in his voice "what's the true problem here," she did her best to apply an even tone for she was concerned as well (though not too much) "their just two stupid high school students, just get a ladder and get them down make them pay a fine or something, cause we don't have time we all were supposed to be heading home already"

"Wait, your part of that group that preformed here earlier right?"

"Yea" she looked spectacle

"Your group was good. Look to be honest a lot of kids like your friends up their do this stuff all the time, the only problem is that those cords are not really strong enough to hold that much weight, to be honest their barely able to-"

Screaming brought both their attentions back to where everything was taking place; the rope was in fact giving way the object itself was lowering as it swung back and forth. It snapped suddenly and fell at a slant towards their collective direction.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed rushing towards the frozen girl.


	4. Chapter 4

What I could never tell you

Chapter 4

A loud shattering sound echoed off the walls as the heavy plastic of the ornament fell and broke into thousands of colored plastic pieces that went in every direction.

Rachel jolted out of her shock when she hit the ground, a pain appeared in her midsection but she paid it no mind, her head quickly turned back to where she once stood. Quinn was underneath a pile of the destroyed decoration.

Blood poured from various open wounds on her body caused by the broken pieces; her head also had a gash and bleed the worst making her once blonde locks a mudded red. Those who were onlookers saw Quinn's head hit the ground with force.

"QUINN!" she screamed and rushed to her side, gently taking the wounded girls head into her lap not caring what was getting on her clothing.

Hazel eyes looked into brown "Rachel" Quinn managed to choke out before she passed out. Rachel began to cry her tears caused streaks in the blood on Quinn's face; her body began to shake as it was taken over by sobs.

Puck was the one to contact the other members still waiting at the bus informing them what happened within minutes the others arrived, and by that time mall security took Puck and Finn into custody for causing the accident.

"Ay Dios Mio" Santana cried as the group got close enough to be able to see part of the destruction, when their eyes fell on Quinn and Rachel everyone gasped "so much blood" Brittany whimpered and cried into Santana, the others silently agreed all in shock at the sight.

"That's him over there" could be heard from the groups right it was desperate and obviously Finns voice "Mr. Schue you got to help us" he was getting louder and frantic. It was hard but Mr. Schue did tear his eyes from the poor girls to see a security officer walking toward him

"Sir" the uniformed man addressed the teacher "are those two" he pointed towards the boys who had their hands behind their back in plastic ties "in any way affiliated with you or your group?"

"Yes sir, they are my students" he almost looked ashamed to say it; he explained the situation to the officer as much as he could, he ended when Rachel and Quinn went to look for the boys.

In the meantime the rest of the New Directions were slowly able to come out of their stupor. Tina being the first made her way over to Rachel and Quinn who hadn't moved at all, as she got closer she heard Rachel mumbling something, when she was close enough she heard her repeating "my fault"

"Rachel?" she asked cautiously but she did not receive a reaction, the tiny brunette was defiantly lost in her own world, but the other girl continued to approach taking small steps

"Rachel?" she tried again this time she was almost standing next to the diva and again got nothing, so she kneelt down and touched her shoulder and she got a reaction; Rachel jumped slightly but not enough to jostle Quinn's head still in her lap.

Rachel's own head slowly came up to meet Tina's, her face contained many of the things you would expect to see from someone who was crying but her eyes were something else altogether, in them was a mix of so many emotions that Tina couldn't identify them all, the most prominent ones were fear, anger, worry, shock, and guilt which was the strongest of all and was internally directed.

Tina was taken aback and left, and Rachel went back to her own world.

The ambulance and fire truck arrived about the same time Finn and Puck were released to Mr. Schue, they ended up having to pay a heavy fine and their parents were going to be informed by Mr. Schue and depending on the extent of Quinn's injuries her or her mother could take it a step further if she wished, they joined the others as the paramedics reached the girls.

Rachel looked lost as two women took Quinn onto a stretcher and started trying to stop a lot of the bleeding. She stood and that's when one of the paramedics noticed the four inch blue shard sticking out around her ribs on her left side. As she sees the wound herself the pain hits her full force, Rachel felt woozy and ended up having to sit back down, one of the paramedic's (a chestnut haired woman) left from helping Quinn to help Rachel as she looked ready to pass out at any moment.

"Hi" the paramedic said as she kneelt down and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel did not look at the woman her focus was on what the other paramedic was doing to Quinn, "my name is Pricilla and the red head working on your friend over there is Jill, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Rachel" the paramedic heard but barley, the brunette sniffled and Pricilla pulled from out of her pocket a tissue handing it over to the teen, "thanks" Rachel took the tissue gratefully

"Rachel do you mind if I take a look at that wound their?" the older woman asked pointing to the obvious wound; the teen nodded and lifted her arm so the other woman could get a better look and access.

In the end the damage was that two of her ribs were broken thanks to the shard and as it went deep enough to cause this the wound needed stiches, none of which could be done in the middle of the mall so she had to go to the hospital, in the meantime a temporary patch was in place so infection wouldn't be an issue.

Pricilla was heading back to call another ambulance for Rachel or at least to make room to accommodate both girls; when Quinn suddenly woke she panicked at her surroundings causing her wounds to open and begin bleeding again

Franticly her head whipped around looking for something familiar, (cliché) her eyes found Rachel and she called out to her, within seconds Rachel at her side, the brunette cried out apologies to the other girl and Quinn gave a week smile and in her once frantic eyes began to calm down slightly

"It's ok" she got out before Jill injected something into her arm forcing her back to sleep, "so she doesn't lose any more blood than she already has" she explained to the brunette.

Both girls were loaded up in the same ambulance; the nearest hospital was at least an hour away. The ride was mostly quite except for the sounds of beeping electronic equipment hooked up to Quinn, Rachel resorted to rubbing her hands but stopped when the memory of the last time she did that ran through her head, it was earlier when they were heading back to the bus and Mercedes brought up the ornaments falling scaring her and Quinn took a hold of her hand to comfort her.

Once again Rachel's eyes, in time, were fixed on Quinn watching intently making sure nothing changed, until a voice caught her attention "you could hold her hand even talk to her if you please, her heart rate is a little high she is still a little pancaked maybe something familiar will help her relax, it seemed to help earlier" Pricilla who was in the back with them spoke seeing the tiny brunette look conflicted.

"Do you mind if I sing?" Rachel asked unsure if it was allowed "it's just that we are in glee together and she hears me sing all the time, almost as much as she hears me talk" she quickly explains; Pricilla smiles wondering if she always talked that quick or if it was just her situation "not at all, go right ahead"

The singer took on of the blondes hands between her own smaller ones as she began singing 'Raven from Brooklyn (a musical)' in a hushed tone not going too high through the entire song, since first hearing it Rachel almost felt like it represented Quinn in a way. When she finished the paramedic had a smile on her face tears falling from both of their eyes and it appears that the singing did quell Quinn's heart rate.

For the rest of the new directions left behind the bus driver was nice enough to understand the situation and he drove them to the hospital, after Mr. Schue got the name of the one the girls were being taken to.

Being that they were still a civilian vehicle the bus arrived about 20 minutes after the ambulance arrived, to see Rachel (who looked pale) sitting in a chair slightly away from a woman who looked like an older Quinn but was Judy Quinn's mother. Rachel had changed out of her bloody clothes (that were in a plastic bag beside her feet) and into plastic looking ones that some of the hospital staff wore.

She informed the others about what her doctor said "apart from a couple of broken ribs nothing really too bad happened. I haven't really felt any pain and the doctor says that is because at some point my adrenaline kicked in and wouldn't wear off until sometime tonight but when it dose that it would hit all at once and I would fall to sleep pretty quick and wouldn't feel pain until tomorrow. I have done research and I won't be able to breath or walk right for a bit,

He gave me pills and the hospital called my dad's but I called them and told them not to worry and that I would call them when I needed a ride back"

"Have you heard anything?" Mr. Schue asked after Rachel finished, "Nothing" Judy spoke through tears and buried her head in her hands, immediately Brittany reached out and put her arm around the older fabray in a hug.

The mood was incredibly dark and stayed that way for some time, every time someone would walk out of the interior hospital every head shot up only to look down disappointed when it was not for them.

Judy was given the full story of what happened at the mall, the look she gave the two boys made them beg the powers that be to trade places with Quinn at that very moment.

Excusing herself a bit later Judy went to try and find some sort of drink and though Puck and Finn offered to go for her trying to kiss her ass she declined saying "as long as I can still walk on my own I will, it's not wise to make a mother feel old by the way" gaining a chuckle from some of the group lighting the mood ever so slightly.

Rachel fallowed her a few seconds later catching her by a drink dispensing machine and she stood oddly just to the other woman's left, after a few seconds she spoke in a broken voice "um Mrs. Fabray…" she waited until Judy looked at her "I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry" the older woman's warm smile turned into a deep frown "sorry for what happened to Quinn? Yes thank you for your concern dear I hope she is alright"

Rachel shuffled from foot to foot "no I'm sorry because Quinn pushed me out of the way she saved me, and if I had just been quicker in my thinking she wouldn't be where she is right now"

The diva broke down in tears again wondering to herself how many times this was going to happen before her tear ducts dried up, Judy immediately collected the shattered girl into a strong hug when Rachel's tears died down she pulled back and wiped the reminisce off with her thumb the brunette looking everywhere but her "Rachel look at me" she obliged "this is in no way your fault, understand? It was Finn and Pucks stupid little joy ride that went wrong, if they hadn't been playing on that thing none of this would have happened, agreed" It didn't do much to help Rachel but she nodded anyway.

Judy turned to walk back to the waiting room with Rachel not too far behind when they got back an argument was happening between Mr. Schue and a doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

What I could never tell you

Chapter 5

**I just wanted to say thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story it means the world to me. **

"Look sir I can't tell you anything, none of you are immediate family" the doctor spoke with a thick Jamaican accent. Judy stopped herself and Rachel at the door, which was behind the direction the other members were currently facing. Rachel shot her a questioning look and Judy's eyes told the teen that wished to see what was going to happen

"That's bull doc were her friends that must account for something" Sam spoke his face getting redder as he got angry.

"I understand that but our hospital policy says that only family members or significant others are to be informed" his voice rose to match the blonde football players, everyone seemed to be feeding off the angry energy, everyone that is except for Finn who had a look that was his planning look on his face.

"I'm her boyfriend!" he exclaimed with a smug look, the doctor looked confused "what? You said that significant others can know information, which means like boyfriend right?" the others directed a look that was a mix between you're an idiot and are you serious, all except for Mr. Schue who kept his attention directed toward the doctor and the doctors attention was directed at Finn

"Boy is you stupid or something? By significant other I meant husband or wife, and since she is and you look to be sixteen I don't think that is a possibility."

This is the moment that Judy decided she heard enough "doctor, I am Quinn's mother do you have news for us?" everyone parted to let her through to the front. Rachel who fallowed her stayed at the back.

"Yes Mrs. Fabray your daughter suffered some minor injuries nothing too major, no broken bones, nothing punctured a major organ. However she did lose a lot of blood, which we replaced, she also suffered some head trauma it seems her head hit the ground with a lot of force."

He paused letting the information so far sink in. However not everyone appreciated the silence, "and?" Finn pressed "excuse me?" the doctor asked

"You're not telling us the full story, here" Finn was raising his voice

"Cockroach nuh business inna fowl fight" apparently the doctor reached his limit his own self or a least closer to his limit that his culture's background began to rear its head.

Finn and some of the others took a step back "what?"

"It means 'don't meddle in things that don't concern you', and this does not concern you as far as I'm concerned. There is more but for some it might be too much to take at one time" he scolded, Finn backed down and the doctor chose to continue.

"She has a severe concussion and is now in a coma we are not sure how bad the brain damage is or might be if there is any damage at all, and unfortunately we will not be able to tell anything until she wakes up."

Everyone had a tear in their eyes, some even let out a muffled cry behind their hands.

"Well doctor…" Judy started but she paused feeling bad for not knowing the doctors name

"Jefferson, Dr. Jefferson ma'am" he supplied

"Thank you, anyway Dr. Jefferson are we allowed to see her?" her voice sounded desperate but she didn't care she was a mother, and right now her baby was in the hospital, because someone wanted a joy ride.

"Yes but-"he didn't get much further than that because some people rushed forward, fortunately he was strong enough (apparently) to stop the onslaught, he merely spread out his arms and was able to stop everyone, from going further.

"Now wait just a second we can't go having 15 people crowding back their all at the same time now." He looked to Judy "Since you are her mother you may go first, after that you may say who and how many go in, just not all at the same time, yea. Call me if you need anything"

The older blonde nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeezes for a few seconds before departing, a nurse that was close by was told the situation and agreed to keep the others in the waiting room until their turn to go back and see the injured girl.

Judy went back alone despite numerous offers from everyone to go back with her. As she went through the double doors, the others turned and sat down accepting that they would have to wait; no one spoke for a long time, many lost their own thoughts others took to silently crying. It was Brittany that broke the silence and spoke first "at least we know she is alright" she nodded to herself and took a tissue offered to her by Santana whose lap she was perched upon,

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you hear the doctor? She might have brain damage and who knows how badly" Puck snapped at her.

Now it was Santana had reached her limit, Brittany was just trying to help and she wouldn't stand for this. "At the very least something worse didn't happen, at least she is still alive; she was lucky she didn't die or have one of the shards pierce something important like her stomach or her lungs or her heart. You both are lucky your little joy ride didn't cause more damage."

"It was a stupid mistake and I admit it and I regret it, but it is not like we planned to have her get hurt, we didn't know the rope was going to break, we were just trying to have fun but not at this price." He defended; no one looked too forgiving at the moment.

"For the record it was his idea" Finn spoke trying to take some of the heat of him

"Hell no man you could have said no!"

"Enough" Kurt yelled effectively breaking the argument "this is quite frankly both of your faults yes Puck thought of the idea to hang from the roof like a moron, but Finn you are not completely innocent either, he is right you could have said no" he made his point and everyone got the message to 'move on.'

No one said a word (again) and eventually Judy came back out, she had been crying more and to be honest who could blame her, she sat down in a seat next to Rachel's and the younger girl offered her a tissue and her hand to hold.

Once Judy collected herself she allowed Santana and Brittany to go see Quinn first. Mike, Tina and Artie were next, followed by Kurt and Mercedes, than Puck who was more or less escorted by Ms. Pillsbury and Sam, and Finn who was escorted by Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue.

For some reason known only to Judy she let Rachel go back by herself. When Rachel came back is about the same time an unexpected visitor came into the hospital asking for Quinn.

***Sorry about the funny chapter. Next chapter I will explain in detail each members visit, and who the mystery person is. I just had to do the mystery person in the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

What I could never tell you

Chapter 6

***I think my timeline might be off in this chapter. Also facts might be a little off **

Judy's hands shook as she approached her daughter's hospital room. Her heart raced as she arrived at room 309 that's the room Dr. Jefferson told her and written underneath that number on a small white board in black dry erase marker was '**L.Q. Fabray**' she took a deep breath and opened the door.

What she saw was hard to take in, Quinn was lying on the soul bed in the room, and she didn't look too bad on the outside apart from the bruises forming on her arms and the gauze bandage that covered most of her forehead, of course on the inside is where the real damage was. The young girl was pale and her face held a pained look even as she slept.

Judy went to stand on the right side of Quinn's bed

"Quinnie" her voice sounded small "I don't know if you can hear me but its mom, I came here as soon as they called me. Mr. Schue told me everything and it was a very brave thing of you to do that for Rachel, she feels guilty for it, I tried to calm her down but I don't know if it worked.

The whole glee club wants to see you dear; they are all in the waiting room but the doctor said it wasn't wise to have them all back here at one time so he let me decide. I told your sister she said that 'she and Charlie will be on the next flight out' they're both were really worried honey"

She broke down in sobs and kneelt talking Quinn's hand in her own "Oh Quinnie I know since you moved back home we haven't been any closer and I'm sorry, I should have reached out to you more, even if you did push me away,

I promise when you wake up, no matter what I will try to be the mother I never was to you." She stood up and leaned over to kiss Quinn on the cheek.

"I'm going to go now sweetheart so the others can have their turn before visiting hours are over, I'll be close by when you decide to wake up. I love you" she left and returned to the waiting room, but not before giving one last look over her shoulder.

Minutes later Santana and Brittany came in

"Hi Quinn" Brittany spoke directly toward her as if she was awake; she walked over to the bed and hopped on at the end by Quinn's feet.

"Britt she is asleep she can't hear you" Santana gently chastised before coming up beside Brittany and put a hand on her shoulder, for her own support

"Yes she can I looked up what a coma was on your phone when we were in the waiting room. Some doctors say that people in coma's can still hear what people around them say, so San you need to say hi it would be rude not to."

"Alright Britt" she looked up towards the head of the bed "um hey Q"

Brittany smiled and Santana knew that if Quinn were awake a whipped comment would be made. "Hey Quinn did you know turtles can breathe out of their butts?" the soul brunette in the room chuckled; it was Brittany's was of dealing with situations that she didn't like or unnerved her, she would just randomly spout facts or something off the top of her head.

Brittany's attention turned to Santana she said noting but her eyes plead for the other cheerleader to say something as well, and who was she to deny her blonde anything.

"You know Q I still can't believe you did that for the hobbit I mean its berry, but whatever I guess your head got all fuzzy from listening to shorty resisting a novel in your ear for the better part of the afternoon." She paused as if waiting for something.

"You know if it were me I would have…" she started but stopped

"…its odd" she said to no one in particular "I've never gotten this far in a conversation with her without her giving me a dirty look or arguing back or saying something, I keep expecting her to just sit up and argue with me, and tell me I'm wrong"

She broke down in sobs and it was the first time today, she had shed tears but a full breakdown was something she hadn't done, she was originally trying to be strong for other people's sakes (that's what she told herself) but now she just couldn't take it the reality of it all was too much.

"She will wake up San and aside from a few bumps and bruises she will be the Quinn we all know and love, the one before she got hurt, and when she gets home we will have a movie night with her like we use to when we were the unholy trinity, yea?"

Santana nodded and left the room.

"Get better soon Quinn a lot of people couldn't get through the day without you" she left.

Mike, Tina and Artie were next it was an odd tension between the three in the first place but that was put aside for the moment. Both Tina and Mike choose to sit in the chairs available in the room, the chairs were some distance from the bed, while Artie put his break on by the couple.

"Wow she looks so different" this came from Mike's mouth as he stared at the heart machine that beeped every second letting them know she is alive.

"I believe this happened for a reason" Tina said, the other two turned their attention towards her "do I need to explain myself? This is what she gets for cheating on Sam, the first time she got pregnant now the powers that be are making her punishments worse."

Artie beat Mike to speak "are you kidding me? No one deserves this, even if she did cheat. _A lot of_ _people cheat_ and after that are just fine." He put emphasis 'a lot of…' for some reason though the other two didn't ask why, figuring everyone has their reasons.

"Well apparently someone or something doesn't agree with your logic, I think its punishment" she defended herself, snapping at Artie

"What's your problem with her?"

"She is little miss perfect, when we get out of school she is going to be able to have the world open up to her because she is blonde and hot, you know what the world is going to open up to me… some cliché Asian shit."

"Are you serious right now? Have you not been paying attention? She got pregnant last year by Puck, got kicked out of her house by her parents that were supposed to love her no matter what, lived with Finn until the real truth came out,

Than lived with Mercedes because the father of the child that she was carrying wouldn't let her live with him, gave up her baby for a better life even though it killed her inside,

And on top of that she had to walk down the hall every day in front of her fellow classmates who judged her on one mistake. The last time I checked she didn't have it easy. So if the world dose open up for her she deserves it." Mike defended

Tina said nothing but her face said it all, she was shocked and ashamed, both Mike and Artie left in an angry huff, and Tina just stared at Quinn for a few seconds before deciding to leave herself.

Kurt and Mercedes came in a little later both sat in chairs as well, not that they would sit on the floor, they just didn't feel comfortable with sitting on the bed like others would, "she looks so pale" Kurt said

"Honey she is always pale" Mercedes quipped

"That's not funny at this time girl" he chastised, she nodded.

"What do we do?" she eventually asked "I mean do we like talk to her or pray for her? Do you think she knows what's going on? Do you think she can hear us? Is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know but I have heard of some stories from doctors and some people that say they can, but no one has ever proven it." He put his hand to his chin in a thinking motion "either way we shouldn't say anything to make her mad. I haven't seen HBIC Quinn in a while and I don't want to be the reason she comes back." It's almost a joke

"Your right, I totally agree. But I still feel like we should do or say something, I know we weren't too close with her, even when she lived with me she kept to herself, but I still feel so helpless right now, I mean I want to do something but I can't cause anything that can be done is being done by someone else."

"Right now I think the only thing we can do is be here for her in whatever way we can" Kurt stood and offered a hand to Mercedes to join him in standing as well. He felt the same way she did and he reasoned that there was nothing further that either of them could do at this time. She did take his hand and they left without a goodbye.

Puck, Ms. Pillsbury and Sam came in after that. The counselor was the first to walk through the door, she looked apathetic, Sam fallowed looking gloomy, and finally Puck came last his face looked familiar to the one he wore in Rachel's 'run joey run' video, but this wasn't fake.

He immediately pulled up a chair to her bedside her bed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" he sobbed, Sam felt sorry for the now sobbing self-proclaimed bad ass, he looked to Emma for advice or at least if she held the same sympathy but she had found a point on the wall some time ago and was fixated on it.

So being who he was Sam stood and walked up behind Puck, he put his hand on his shoulder bringing the guilty boy out of his self-pity. "I didn't mean it, I swear, I swear" his voice got higher and he stood burring his head in the other boys chest

"I know man, I know" the blonde boy wrapped his arms around him.

Puck continued to cry for a couple of minutes longer before Sam decided they had enough for today and led the boy out "you coming Miss. Pillsbury?" almost robotically she got up and walked out with them.

Finn, Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue were the last group, Finn tried to run to her but Coach stopped him and forced him in the farthest chair from Quinn, anyone apart from the two in the room could tell she was livid.

"What the hell was that for?" his voice raises as he tries to angrily push Coach Beiste's hands for her shoulders, "look I think you have done enough damage today without jumping on her bed and causing more trouble" she matched his volume and was using the tone she often used when she was chewing out the team for a less than acceptable game.

"Shannon I think you should go easy on him" Will finally said something, she gave him an 'are you serious look' but let the teen go anyway. Will took the chair next to Finn while Beiste went over to the bed and picked up the chair that Puck had left their and moved it to join the others.

An awkward silence filled the room, until in a very characteristic manner Finn lost it and began screaming wildly, even hitting the wall a couple of times, while he screeched "it's not my fault."

He was stopped when a nurse who heard the noise came rushing as he picked up his chair and was about to throw it.

They were abruptly kicked out of the room for obvious reasons even though Mr. Schue tried his hardest to defend Finn saying that the teen had a stressful day. It didn't help matters much but the nurse departed and returned with a shot that was given to him.

They returned to the waiting room both teacher standing on opposite sides of the tall boy, the shot was apparently some sort of relaxing agent as Finn was at the moment in a conversation with the floor.

Judy looked up when the final group came in than turned to Rachel who was sitting beside her "it's your turn dear" she told her with a small smile

"Wait" voiced Mr. Schue once he settled the football player in a chair "you're sending her in alone, why?" "It seems as though it worked out that way" she responded in an almost board tone, his attention turned to the short Brunette "Rachel do you want to go in alone?"

Rachel took a moment to think but she finally nodded. However that didn't stop the teacher from continuing "Are you sure, I mean I could go with you if you want" she shook her head and got up and he tried one more time

"Rachel I really think someone should go with you, you know what I will go with you" he pushed.

"Stop" she held up her hand "I'm going in by myself" he was taken aback but did stop as she requested; their conversation attracted everyone's attention and they all watched as she disappeared through the double doors.

Rachel's footfalls echoed loudly as she strode through the halls, at last she came upon Quinn's room she entered in without a word and had her eyes on the floor, in silence she took a chair and pulled it up to Quinn's bedside.

At first she wouldn't look at the other girl her eyes were intent on studying thing around the room.

She noticed the room was basked in a bright glow from the florescent lights above; and was completely white apart from small things like the sole picture on the wall or the machines that were hooked up to the blonde girl. Finally her vision settled on the girl herself, and she let a sob come out.

Once settled her hand kept reaching for the other girls but instantly it was taken back as the singer debated internally 'she did say we were friends earlier, but what if that was just to be nice during the trip' she argued with herself, her internal battle was ended when the hand before her moved ever so slightly.

At first Quinn's index finger twitched, slowly her other digits moved until her whole hand was stirring. Rachel's eyes fallowed the pale arm until she was looking directly into Quinn's eyes "Q-Quinn?"

Quinn said nothing her eyes remained fixated on Rachel, neither dared move. After a couple of seconds Quinn mouth twitched, she was trying to say something but before she could say anything her eyes rolled back in her head and she was out again.

"N-NURSE" she yelled while desperately pushing the call button on the bed remote "NURSE" tried again, several nurses came in at the same time looking to her for an explanation, "s-she woke up" they looked to the blonde who was asleep again, meekly she explained "she was than she fell back asleep"

A couple of nurses moved to check on the girl, and others left in favor of returning to their previous work. Rachel was informed that Quinn was fine she was just fighting with the medication. A nurse escorted Rachel back into the waiting room where she informed the others of what happened.

All looked concerned however before further questions could be asked yelling could be heard, the first solid sentence cam when he rushed up to the information desk

"Where is she" the man cried

"Who sir?" the desk nurse asked

"My daughter" his voice sounded frantic "Where is my daughter"

Judy's movement's stopped, her head turned to the voice and her jaw dropped "Russell?"

**Ok so if anyone notices mistakes feel free to tell me. **


	7. Chapter 7

What I could never tell you

Chapter 7

"Judy?" Russell seems relieved and rushes towards her but stopped when he notices she immediately stands and backs away

"What are you doing here?" her tone is cautious almost like she is talking to something that might attack her at any moment, many of the other group members around them are curious to her reaction but wish to see what was to happen next so no one says a word

"I saw the whole thing on the news; several people recorded the incident on their phones or something and sold the footage to different news stations apparently." He explained "Why wasn't I contacted when this happened?"

"You weren't contacted because you have no right to be here" her tone wasn't cold but it was far from kind, it amazed many of the group how much her tone matched Quinn's or rather how much Quinn's tone matched hers.

"I'm her father, what do you mean I have no right to be here?" he raised his volume and many of the boys stood and looked about ready to attack, Russell saw this and took a deep breath to calm himself trying to keep his anger inside., the others relaxed as well and sat back down.

"Please Judy, I know I've hurt you both in the past and I won't say that I have changed because I know you won't believe me, but my daughter is lying in a hospital bed right now and I had to find out through a news story. All I want is to know that she is ok"

Some people around were slightly moved by his speech but Judy who use to be able to read him like a book could tell something was up, he had a look in his eye that she saw a lot of before she discovered his tattooed lover, so she kept her cold and distant mood "she is in a coma, she has a few scratches, but they won't know of any brain damage until she wakes up, ok their now you know about as much as we do, now go!"

He looked relieved but ignored Judy's demand "I want to see her!" he continued

"No" now her tone was harsh, having apparently reached her limit of stress and patience involving him, she turned and began walking away, but didn't get far as Russell reached forward and grabbed her by her upper arm pulling her back to him now having her by both arms.

This is about the time security (apparently this hospital needed a good bit) stepped in and grabbed Russell making him let go of Judy, he was immediately and forcibly removed whilst he screamed profanities, he promised to be back with help, though no one knew exactly what he meant by that.

"You ok?" Mike asked her as he was first to tear his eyes away from watching Russell struggling to get back into the hospital, she nodded that she way and they both continued to watch.

Dr. Jefferson walked in as Russell drove away angrily, his voice bringing back many people's attention "Someone you know?" he asked knowing there was always one crazy person any visiting group

"Unfortunately" someone spoke though he couldn't point out whom.

He clapped his hands trying to lessen the tension whoever just left caused (he didn't know) "Alright people visiting hours are almost over and as much fun as it is to sleep in a chair I think the lot of you would be more comfortable in your own beds so I'd advise calling someone to come and pick you all up since there is nothing we can do until your little Blondie wakes up, huh?"

They all nodded and pulled out their cell phones to call their respective parents and the doctor turned to Judy.

"We will call you if anything changes"

"Thank you" she said and on that note he left.

Roughly an hour later many cars pulled up to pick up the teens, well most anyway as Kurt and Mercedes decided to have a sleep over of sorts at Mercedes houses, Santana and Brittany had a similar idea and went to Brittany's house. Thanks to Judy the teachers had a ride back to school as well.

Rachel was the last one to be picked up but kindly the teachers had stayed until her dads came to pick her up, she waved back to others in thanks as she got in her Daddy's car.

Her dads didn't ask too many questions which she was thankful for, but she did fill them in on the basics, including her own 'scratch' as she called it and asked for permission to go see Quinn the next day, which they granted.

The rest of the ride was filled with Rachel's favorite Broadway songs as her fathers could see she had a long day and they knew their daughter well enough that only one thing could make her feel better and that was show tunes though to be honest looking in the rearview mirror it didn't seem to have an effect.

At home Rachel decided to turn in as it was almost 10, and told her dads this kissing them both on the cheek and disappearing into her room. But not before taking the pain medicine assigned to her.

"I'm worried about her Leroy" Hiram spoke when Rachel was out of ear shot, "I know so am I she just doesn't seem like herself." Hiram nodded in agreement

"I think we should go talk to her" Hiram decided and headed toward the stairs leading up to Rachel's room but his husband stepped in his way

"There is nothing we can do about it until she decides to talk to us; she has always come to us with the truth in time and has never been able to keep a secret, that's your genes there by the way" they shared a laugh after Hiram shoved Leroy away but Hiram still didn't look convinced "Eventually she will need our advice, as she always has, and seek us out, just give it time" Hiram agreed reluctantly and both men decided to head to bed as well, with a last look toward Rachel's room.

Up in Rachel's room she was working on her nightly ritual, well kind of in all honesty she didn't really feel like doing it so she did about half of it before giving up and just heading to bed.

Sleep did eventually come to her and at first it was a dreamless sleep, until a light began to shine in her eyes 'well that didn't last long' she internally thought 'maybe I took longer to fall asleep than I assumed'. Either way it was morning (as far as she could tell) she did have school unfortunately.

She began to stretch and rub the sleep out of her eyes, opening them a few times to test how bad the light would hurt but she immediately stopped when she got a quick glance at the room and noticed that nothing was familiar to her.

She sat up and noticed the room was painted like a forest green and nothing looked the same, but she could tell this was defiantly her room as a lot of Broadway posters, pictures of her and her friends, and gold stars were still here and there, however some of the posters she didn't recognize at all and in some of the pictures that were close enough, besides herself, she couldn't identify many of the other people.

Before she could contemplate the room or anything else any further, on her night stand her phone began to buzz apparently it was an indication of a text, she reached over and grabbed her phone, luckily for her it wasn't locked with a passcode. Instantly her messages came up and the new message was from Santana, out of reflex her head titled to the side,

**Santana**: Hay Rach were going to be over at 11 better have your short ass up.

Now Rachel knew something was up there was no way that Santana would ever text her let alone come over to her house or even call her 'Rach', she began laughing thinking this was some kind of trick her mind was playing on her (it kind of was) but something stopped her, in small text in between messages it displayed the date which was the same month and a day ahead of when she fell asleep the only difference was the year,

The full date read: December 9, 2031 just about 20 year jump in time, her head began spinning she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She flew out of her bed and raced toward the bathroom or rather which way she thought the bathroom was.

Eventually after a couple of tries she did find the bathroom, and discovered she was in an apartment, but more importantly she found a mirror which was what she was really after, her face looked almost exactly like Shelby's, she was definitely older but thanks to her strict nightly regiment had few wrinkles, though that hardly amounted to anything hugely important at this point. She ran her hands through her hair stressing out like never before.

Time passed and Rachel chose to accept whatever happened, well kind of she was still freaking a bit inside, but despite all that she had decided to look around the or rather her apartment, she figured that if she was where she was she was going to be here, at the least find out what happened in the last 20 years.

In her wandering she found out that she was living in a two bedroom apartment, although the second room was apparently some kind of office/award and achievement room, she discovered that the did actually achieve her goal of EGOT (Emmy, Oscar, Grammy, Tony) in fact she had several of each along with other awards like MTV's, VMA's, and even a Drama desk. She was also in several magazines which she knew because she had them framed.

Outside her window was the most fantastic view of New York (she would know it anywhere), photo albums gave her a further glimpse into her life, it was organized into categories (another clue that this was her life): senior year, college, friends, fans, dressing room, trailer, and recording studio. She nearly burst out into tears with happiness she had achieved everything she had ever dreamed of since she was a little girl, and by the looks of the job offers and projects on her desk she was still achieving that dream.

"Friends' was the album she was currently on and she was pleased to find out that she stayed in contact with every member from the New Directions, along with new friends that she acquired in college and at her work, she even had a picture of her and Barbra Streisand, it was a lot more friends than she ever expected (if she was being honest with herself).

The only thing that kept puzzling her was that Quinn was missing from many of the photos; actually she was missing from all the photos and she thought that maybe something happened that Quinn quit speaking to her, but she recalled she wasn't even in any of their senior year pictures either.

Pictures in the last of her 'friend' album stopped about midway, she was about to close the book when she noticed something that looked like a piece of newspaper sticking out from somewhere within the last pages 50 pages or so. Quickly she flipped to the back in search of where whatever the newspaper thing was a part of; there were more pictures but she didn't look at them and backtracked until she got to the first of the pages and saw in black calligraphy 'In memory of Quinn Fabray' her heart nearly stops and she doesn't want to believe her eyes.

**P.S this does not become a future fiction **


	8. Chapter 8

What I could never tell you

Chapter 8

Rachel couldn't breathe for what felt like an eternity, if she thought her world was spinning before it was nothing compared to now.

After some time she finally built up enough courage and curiosity to continue past that initial page, the first thing she encountered was newspaper clippings about the accident that eventually led to Quinn's death.

According to the papers she had massive internal bleeding that apparently no one saw until it was too late and she died a few days after the accident. The pictures that fallowed were of Quinn's grave among other things (including her funeral), around her grave many people left flowers and other trinkets in memory of her and Rachel or someone else felt the need to document this.

Also it appeared as though every year New Directions would gather to have some kind of day to keep her memory alive, where they would meet in Lima and have some kind of lunch and visit Quinn's grave. She began to cry somewhere between the newspaper clippings and the fourth year of 'Quinn day'.

Knocking brought her out of her own thoughts some time later; she got up with some difficulty her legs having fallen asleep some time ago either that or it was her age but she didn't really want to go into that at this time. She picked up some tissue and began whipping her eyes as she limped towards the door.

The knocking became banging quickly and grew louder the longer she took, "I'm coming" she called to the person at the door but that didn't stop whoever it was from continuing their assault.

When she did open the door she saw Santana, who had her hand stopped mid 'knock,' along with Brittany who was smiling apologetically, both looking much older than she, and a young girl about 15 or so who was mimicking Santana's movement in 'knocking' on the door, and looked like a perfect mash up of both.

"Santana?" she sniffled still drying the tears in her eyes "what are you doing here?"

"Are you serious berry?" Santana's tone was slightly concerned and not as harsh as she was use to "I text you this morning that we were going to be over around 11" Rachel's face still held a blank look for a second before she remembered that the former cheerleader was right and pulls out her own phone for conformation.

While Rachel was distracted Santana and the teen decided to invite themselves in "Nice P.J.'s Tia Rach" the young girl giggles (she really needed to find out her name and clarify why she called her Aunt) as she passed her, then it hit her and she looked down,

She had in fact spent the whole morning distracted (who could blame her) and she forgot to get dressed, and now Santana was howling with laughter. Rachel screeched and ran into her room nearly knocking Santana over in her hast.

"Watch it berry" she heard as Santana had (barley) managed to keep from falling over (with help from Brittany).

In her room she rushes to get dressed as fast as she can, about 15 minutes later Rachel came out fully dressed in sweat pants and a t shirt, she also manage to brush her teeth, she thought it only right.

She opened the door and was immediately greeted by the smell of food; she fallowed her nose to the kitchen (duh) and saw Santana cooking pancakes, she was alone and humming to her, "they smell good but you're making a mess in my kitchen" Rachel commented making her presents known, she didn't even know where that came from it just slipped from her mouth, like it was programed or something, and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

Santana immediately spun around, holding a spatula in her hand, to face her with her eyes narrowed but smiled within seconds knowing it was a joke that apparently they shared.

"Oh whatever Berry you loves my cooking" they both shared a laugh but Rachel's was a nervous breathy one, Santana gave her an odd look before turning back to her pancakes when they began to burn.

After a moment of standing in the kitchen doorway Rachel's stomach began to growl and she worked up enough courage to walk over behind Santana and is about to pick up a pancake when something hit her but not hard, it was a spatula "not until their _all_ done" Santana stressed the word all and gave her a glare but was given away by the smile that split her face. "Your almost as bad as Sugar and Brittany, I swear, luckily they are distracted in the living room" she shakes her head and took a moment to take the current pancakes off the cooking surface before turning back and wiping her hands against one another "all done, I'm going to set up the table, can you go get them? I would call for them but Britt hates it when I yell"

"You're so whipped" comes from Rachel's mouth, another phrase that slips and she had no idea where it came from, and exits as a dish rag come's flying at her head. In the living room Brittany was sitting on the couch with Sugar (apparently) on the floor in between her legs looking at something in her lap whilst the blonde was flipping through channels, remote in one hand and playing with her daughters hair in the other, Rachel smiled to herself for a second before remembering why she came in the living room,

"Santana says breakfast is ready" it came out smaller than she wished but it was loud enough for both of them to here. Brittany nudged Sugar and she closed the book which the singer now saw that it was one of her photo albums but she couldn't see which one, the teen walked over to the brunette and gave her a tight hug before stepping past her and walking into the kitchen, Brittany did the same thing leaving Rachel confused.

Alone in the living room she stepped forward to the couch to turn off the T.V. which Brittany neglected to shut off and noticed that the album that had caught Sugars interests was the one with Quinn's picture's in it, she was lost in staring at it until a crashing from the kitchen brought her out of her thoughts and she turned towards the kitchen.

"Sugar Quinn Pierce-Lopez you know better than to carry so many things at one time" it was Santana's voice as expected, "Mami you and Ma were the one that were telling me to get this and that" what sounded like Sugar's voice argued back.

"Yes mija but we didn't all at once"

"Well you should have said that" she snapped back with a tone that was definitely Santana's, the argument continued but it was in Spanish, and Rachel only understood about 1 of 10 words Mr. Schue needed to take a lesson from Santana in her opinion.

"Rachel are you coming to eat to?" Brittany asked as her head popped out of the kitchen door, "yea" the brunette responded walking into the kitchen.

Santana had made a few different types of pancakes; strawberry, blueberry, and chocolate. They were even vegan friendly for Rachel's sake.

Once things settle Brittany and Sugar kept up a steady conversation (whilst splitting most of the chocolate pancakes in between them) about random topics to be honest neither of the brunettes were listing too intently, it wasn't until Rachel was reaching for another pancake that she realized that she had been asked a question as everyone's eyes were upon her.

"What?" she asked in a bit higher pitch than she wanted whilst mimicking a deer in the headlights, it was silent,

"I asked if you are excited for tonight." Sugar spoke but the singers expression did not change "come on Tia you can't tell me you forgot, you have been squawking in our ears about it for the past month."

"Sugar-" Brittany scolded

"Sorry Ma" she bowed her head for all of a second before turning her attention back to Rachel who was now moving again at least "Tia you're preforming at the Gershwin tonight, remember your concert?"

"Oh right, sorry I guess I just have a lot of things on my mind" she mildly lied, the other three nodded in some kind of unspoken understanding and they didn't engage her in much more of the conversation after that.

Through the rest of the day not much else really happened, after finishing breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Rachel decided to clean herself a little more thoroughly to which Santana made a point to hold her nose and comment 'thank god, cause I was about to say something' as she walked by, the three stayed with her the entire rest of the day.

Before she knew it, it was time to head to the theater and that is when Rachel began to panic as she realized she wasn't prepared at all, but she still headed to the theater anyway.

The second she stepped in the door she was whisked away backstage, the last thing she heard was Brittany calling to her that they would meet up with her after the show.

It took about an hour for them to do her hair, her makeup and for her to get into her dress, during that time several people came back and wished her luck or rather to break a leg; she didn't recognize most of them but was polite either way.

Soon enough the call for her to get ready to go on stage came and her panic shot through the roof, however she realized there was nothing she could do as every time she wanted to move her body wouldn't let her.

House lights went off and so did the stage ones she couldn't see anything and suddenly felt as though she was sitting, when a spotlight came on she knew something was off, as she looked around realized that she was now in the audience and the person that was staring her back at her from the mirror that morning was walking out from backstage and waving, a lot more confident looking than she had thought she looked.

By far that was the strangest thing that happened to her, but she couldn't do anything about it, her seat was directly in the middle of the isle with about 15 seats on either side of her so she couldn't easily get out, that and it would look rude to exit this early especially at her own show.

Her songs were as expected, she sung selections from Wicked, Rent, Funny Girl, along with others that she didn't know and that were from newer plays and some from her movies (her older self, explained it), and some songs that she knew she didn't professionally sing but she did in her concert.

Two hours later and she came to her last song and it came with a tearful story, "When I was in high school I was in Glee club" applause "yes, in that club I met some of the most amazing people that became lifelong friends" she pointed down to the first couple of rows and more applause sounded "and in that time I really grew so much as a person, this club brought together many groups that wouldn't normally interact in school with each other but in choir room we were just people"

the older Rachel took a long pause before she continued "in my Junior year of school one of our club members named Quinn had a terrible accident around this time of year and she passed away, it changed all of us" she moves the mic away from her face and uses her other hand to wipe a tear "recently she has been on my mind a lot and sometimes I wonder the amazing person she would be today," she looked to the ceiling "this last song is dedicated to you Quinn Fabray." she blows a kiss to the heavens and levels her eyes again.

The music started and the into to Kenny Chesney's '_who you'd be__ today' _began to play, as the song progressed tears rose to the younger Rachel's eyes along with the eyes of the people around her, the song ended and the entire audience stands for a standing ovation, she did as well.

Sounds of applause grew to the point that it became a ringing in Rachel's ears and it progressively got louder until it sounded like an alarm, suddenly everything went dark. Cautiously she reopened her eyes, she was back in her room her Lima room, all at once it hit her what she just experienced was a dream, all be it a vivid one but a dream none the less. There were tears on her pillow, she actually had been crying in her sleep.

"Are you ok?" her fathers asked bursting through the door without knocking, she nodded and reached behind her and grabbed her pillow and holds it close "yea just a really bad dream." Both of her father's sit on opposite sides of the bed and gave her a hug "Its ok, it was just a dream, it wasn't real, it was just your mind projecting your worst fears" her dad cooed it was a speech he repeated every time she woke with a bad dream, while her daddy stroked her hair (an action that always calmed her ever since she was a child),

"How about you get ready for school sweetheart" her dad suggested, she nodded and began preparing for her day, hoping it would not be that bad.

**Sorry it took a bit, hope it's acceptable.**


	9. Chapter 9

What I could never tell you

Chapter 9

**Ok so I forgot to mention that Rachel didn't feel her broken ribs earlier because she was working off adrenaline, it says it in chapter 4 now and I'm not really sure if the paragraph I added changed anything but it's their but it will affect her now. All mistakes are mine and mine alone, by the way if there are missing words or words that are there and don't make sense yea that's my own fault too. Oh and I haven't said this in a while but thank you all for your reviews and alerts and favorites.**

Rachel got up to go and get ready for the day, she took about three steps before she doubled over having a sharp pain emanating from her left side; she tried to breathe through the pain but now that was becoming difficult as well.

Immediately her father's rushed to her side and tried to help her up but her dad happened to grab her in the exact spot where her pain stemmed from and she cried out, "oh gosh baby girl I'm so sorry" Leroy apologizes and jumps away as though he himself caused her wound. She looks up at him and manages a week but reassuring smile

"I'm ok really it's just my ribs" she wheezes out "could one of you please get me the pills the doctor gave me? They should be on my dresser somewhere" she gestured vaguely in that direction, Hiram was the one closest to the dresser he quickly found the bottle and handed her a couple of pill along with a bottle of water that she usually kept beside her bed in case she needed it at one point at night. She swallowed her medication as her daddy and dad stood around her not entirely sure what else they can do.

After a while she felt well enough to stand on her own two feet without much difficulty though she did slouch not being able to extend her body to its full height without feeling pressure on her stiches.

"Do you just want to stay home today honey?" her daddy asks taking a step towards her when she sways a bit, she steady's herself on her own but still clings on to her daddy for support

"I will be fine" she smiles a little wider however neither man looked to be willing to agree "really I'll be ok the pain is starting to dissipate and I'm sure I can get through one day of school" she is almost starting to pout.

Eventually after much convincing both men agree with a number of conditions, including the agreement to call them both after school, but a victory is a victory in Rachel's eyes and she agrees.

As her shirt and the exterior bandages come off in the bathroom she is able to see the entirety of the wound, it looked angrier than she remembered there was now a dark bruise along her side and the area around her stiches was slightly red. Carefully she takes her shower and eventually she is able to complete most of her morning ritual with little pain, excluding her work out of course.

About the time she is fully ready is when she begins to feel some of the effects of the pills kick in and she feels slightly nauseated, lightheaded and a bit dizzy, but the feeling passes mostly and she grabs her school bag and heads downstairs to wait for her dad to finish his morning ritual so he could give her a ride to school, yet another one of the conditions she agreed but she doesn't mind.

Arrival to school was the typical time which was about an hour and a half before any of the other students arrived, usually she spent this time extra time in the choir room perfecting her singing however today she finds herself slightly hobbling down the main hallway, 'at this pace I'll be lucky to get to my first class before the bell rings' she jokes to herself in her own head and chuckles out loud.

As she wobble's her way down the relatively empty halls she suddenly feels an extreme wave of dizziness befall her, to the point where she loses her stability and collides with a few of the lockers the line the wall with her right shoulder taking the brunt of the force. For some reason she actually shushes the lockers and begins gigging not entirely sure what was so funny but feeling a sudden sense of euphoria, she made a mental note to herself to fully check the side effect of the pills when she got home because she was sure as heck experiencing some but she is not sure of what else to expect, she straightens herself up (as best she could) and continues to stumble her way towards the choir room.

She was a couple of feet away from where she hit and thought she was going to move on without any teacher or student having heard her but… "Berry?" Rachel turned to see Santana who was in her cheerios uniform as usual, but has her hands on her hips; the cheerleader advanced but not threateningly "was that you that just made that noise?"

Rachel began giggling uncontrollably again but did manage a couple of words that can be made out "shoulder… locker… fell … dizzy" Rachel hoped it made some kind of sense to Santana because it sure as heck didn't to her own self, but by the look on Santana's face it made less sense to her than one of Brittany's random sentences and that was saying something.

Santana's look of confusion turned to one of concern when another wave of dizziness hits Rachel and she begins to sway again and looks incredibly close to falling over… again, and Santana rushed forward catching her by her elbows "come on, you need to sit down" she states before leading her towards the classroom she just came out of.

In the classroom Brittany is the first thing Rachel sees, she had her head down in stacks of papers and books writing steadily but as soon as they both enter she looks up "Rachel?" she looks to Santana "What happened?" Santana explained the brief interaction to Brittany after having Rachel sit down.

Brittany turns her attention from her girlfriend to Rachel and watches her as she traces the outline of the carvings on the table someone left behind, "they gave you the good stuff huh Rach?" she asks after a bit, Rachel looks up only to nod feverishly like a two year old that just had an enormous amount of cake before going back to looking at the table. The soul blonde in the room nodded as if confirming something to herself but Santana was still left in the dark and Brittany notice's it and explained.

"Remember yesterday? Well Rachel got hurt as well but in her ribs" Santana nodded vaguely remembering anything about yesterday except what happened to Quinn and her and Brittany's one sided conversation with her "well remember when you broke your ankle and coach gave you that medication that gave you all those problems and you felt dizzy and light headed and you ended up talking to the floor?" Santana nodded again but now it was a full nod she understood the reference at least "well I think the doctor at the hospital gave some of them to Rachel."

"Oh" is all the Latina can think to say for the moment

"What are you two doing in here?" its Rachel asks some time later "you two aren't like…" it seems as though she forgot about how she saw Brittany when she first came in, she also attempts to make some kind of gesture attempting to imply some kind of sexual activity but ultimately fails in doing so.

"I think that question is for another time, right now I think that we need to come up with some kind of plan for today I don't think she can make it on her own, can we help her san?"

Santana looks slightly reluctant to the idea but Brittany looks at her with pleading eyes and Santana is never one to refuse Brittany anything "I guess so Britt's but don't you think that we should just take her back home I don't think it will do her much good to be at school today."

"I'm fine" Rachel speaks up attempting to stand to show how ok she is but it didn't work and she fell back into her chair "I can make it through today I'll be fine and you two don't have to help me I can do it on my own" she begins to hum '_on my own'_ from Les Miserable and completely forgets the point in a matter of seconds.

"Rachel?" Brittany attempts to bring Rachel back around to the original topic and she does get her attention once more "why don't you want to go home?"

"I don't want to ruin my attendance record, plus I want to prove it to my dad that I can do it, took them a while to agree this morning and I don't want that to be for nothing" the argument didn't go any further than that as both cheerleaders knew (as well as Rachel's dads) that if Rachel Berry set her mind to something there was nothing short of war that was going to change it.

Through the rest of the day Santana and Brittany did indeed help Rachel around the school and since either one or both of the girls shared a class with her (a fact that she didn't notice until now) it made it easier on the three, and as the day progresses the pills effects seem to wear off slightly.

By lunch it is apparent that most of the school knows of Quinn's accident as around her locker people are putting flowers and things of that nature and Rachel has a flashback to her dream and nearly breaks down. Around Rachel's locker some people are actually blaming her for what happened to Quinn, some even say that it should have been her, and when she sees this she dose break down in tears because she hasn't fully gotten over blaming herself for the accident either.

No one has really approached her about it, but she is sure that it is because Santana and Brittany refuse to leave her side and she is knows they saw some of the threats on her locker as well, she is grateful for their protection but knows can only last so long.

Coach Sylvester calls an emergency cheerio something or other at lunch and refuses to allow any non-cheerleader attendance no matter how much both Santana and Brittany persist, but the coach is adamant "Rachelle can take care of herself" she gave Rachel such a look that the tiny brunette gulped knowing that in some way Coach Sylvester blamed her as well.

Once both cheerleaders are gone she feels dozens of eyes descend upon her and can't get out of the cafeteria fast enough in search of some kind of secluded room where she could hide out, even she would admit that she felt some safety around Santana and Brittany but with them both gone she was now a sitting duck, so to speak.

She finds an empty girls bathroom and checks it before locking the door, it's a familiar bathroom one where she washed many slushy facial's off, no one finds her though she does have a couple of close calls and is able to escape and made it to her next class.

Not much incident happens after that and she is able to make it to glee club in one piece, it was almost expected that Mr. Schue find some way to make a lesson out of all of this and he dose the assignment is to find songs of sadness and mourning and Rachel makes some kind of noise, again reminded of her dream, he dismisses them early and tells them all to keep the assignment in mind and asks that if anyone was going to see Quinn that night to wish her and her mother all the best from him.

Finally the school day was over to be honest in Rachel's eyes it went kind of quick, the pain in her side was starting to come back as a constant thing once again but it wasn't bad enough yet to do anything about it. Once Santana and Brittany had found out that Rachel was going to see Quinn that afternoon they offered her a ride to the hospital and she accepted course that wouldn't be until later, right now she had a couple of calls to make.


	10. Chapter 10

What I could never tell you

Chapter 10

The club goes its separate ways and Rachel wonders into the courtyard of the school (which is on her way to the parking lot) and calls her dads to give them an edited version of her day. Her dad's (Leroy) work doesn't allow him to use the phone during their shift so she leaves a message and moves on to calling her daddy who was supposed to have the day off but when he picks up the phone she can clearly the goings on of his work behind him.

"Hiram Berry" he answers having evidently not looking at his caller id

"Daddy, what are you doing at work? I thought you were supposed to have the day off today" Rachel asks hoping he didn't forget though knowing he most likely did

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart" he knows she can hear the background noise and doesn't deny it "but there was an emergency at work. Is there something you need because I'm kind of elbow deep in work right now" he isn't annoyed as anyone else would think by listing in, just distracted.

"Daddy you were my ride home today" she reminds him and it takes a second before she hears a slight groan on the other end fallowed by what sound like some kind of skin on skin contact, and she knows he had forgotten.

"I am so sorry, baby girl I completely forgot. Is there any way you can get one of your glee club friends to give you a ride back to the house, I'm going to be here a while and I'd rather not have you wait on me"

"I don't know I think everyone went home already and…" she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder and looks over to see Brittany with Santana on her other side, the blonde gestures to herself and Santana before doing the same to Rachel and her phone, but Rachel isn't entirely sure she understands the message.

"Hold on daddy" she takes the phone away from her ear and turns completely so she is facing the other two she doesn't even have to say anything before Brittany says aloud what she was trying to gesture,

"San and I could give you a ride, if you want" Brittany offers with a big smile on her face and a hopeful look in her eyes, Rachel looks to Santana who just shrugs this was quite obviously Brittany's idea and Santana is just going along with it, because she can never say no to her girl.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Rachel asks

"Long enough to know you need a ride" Santana quips,

"Are you sure?" both girls nod and she returns to her phone.

"Actually daddy I think I just found one, yea it's ok, see you tonight, and love you too" she hangs up the phone.

"Yay" Brittany jumps and claps and hugs the singer around the shoulders, she than takes the much shorter girl by the hand to the parking lot and over to a small red Hyundai Accent, it's obviously Santana's car, or that's what Rachel assumes as she had the keys.

They pile their bags in the trunk and Brittany sits in the passenger's seat while Rachel rides in the back behind her, once the engine comes to life and they are moving out of the parking lot Rachel takes this opportunity to properly thank the duo "thank you both for giving me a ride, I honestly don't know how long I would have waited for my daddy, so this is much appreciated"

"Don't mention, now which way to your house?" Rachel gives Santana general directions it's a small enough town that it doesn't really take that many twists and turns to get places, literally they can get almost anywhere in town by talking one main road.

Brittany immediately takes control of the radio and finds a pop station that at the moment is playing a rather upbeat tune to her liking and begins dance in her seat as best she can, other than that the ride is mostly silent. By car the tiny brunette doesn't live more than 10 minutes away from the school so the ride was rather short which she is not entirely sure if it is a good or bad thing.

Once they got close enough Rachel gave Santana more specific directions after turning down the volume of the radio of course which made Brittany pout for a second before Santana had her lean over and she whispered something low enough that Rachel couldn't hear and by Brittany's reaction she didn't think she wanted to know.

A right, two lefts and half a block down, and they were parked in front of Rachel's own house "Thank you again for the ride" she says as she unbuckles her seat belt and is about to get out of the car when she hears "so I guess we will see you when we come to pick you up to visit Quinn?" it's Brittany that asks.

She almost forgot that the duo had also offered to take her to the hospital as well and she doesn't know how far either of their houses is from her own so she offers "if you want you can both come in and stay here so you don't have to come back for me" she hadn't even finished her sentence before Brittany's already out of the car and running up the pathway to the front door and Rachel barley hears "I've always wanted to see your room." Santana shakes her head and unbuckles as well but not before opening the trunk so Rachel can retrieve her house keys from her bag.

She gives both a quick tour of the house and after the three decide to spend the hour they have until they planned to leave watching a movie in the living room.

'Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are in my house' Rachel says in her head 'wow that is one sentence that has never even crossed my mind'

While Brittany picking out the movie from the Berry's massive collection, Santana pushes Rachel into kitchen and the two brunettes begin fetch drinks and snacks without too much of an exchange other than Santana asking her where they keep the snacks. At the moment Santana is rummaging through the supply of candy in the cabinets above the counter for something Brittany would like having already selected some for herself,

Rachel meanwhile is rummaging in the fridge for something but it's been taking her a while to find it Santana only notices it because of the small hisses Rachel makes every once and a while, "you ok their dwarf?" on the other side of the door Rachel freezes she had tried her best to hid her pain but apparently it wasn't working and the pain was growing stronger "just fine" she managed to respond in an even voice back

Unseen by Rachel Santana rolled her eyes she knew the shorter girl was lying for some reason most likely because she didn't want to look weak in front of her "whatever if it is your ribs again might I suggest taking a single pill this time so Brittany and I won't end up having to keep you from running into anymore lockers or randomly singing songs when someone says something that reminds you of the lyrics… again" it was said flat but Rachel got the message loud and clear

"Yea I'll keep that in mind, excuse me" she reply's a little red in the face before leaving the kitchen to go to her room. Once she is gone Santana goes back to her search and after a couple of seconds is successful in finding gummy worms along with a box of sugar babies that should keep Brittany more than happy, she moves on to the fridge and picks up a water and a Dr. Pepper before heading back to the living room with her goodies in hand.

Upstairs Rachel gets one pill from the bottle after a quick inspection of the label to see that indeed Santana was right not that she didn't trust her she is just one of those people who need to see things for herself, she heads back into the kitchen to make her own selections before opening her drink and taking her pill and joining the other girls in the living room.

Brittany has picked the classic musical (to Rachel's surprise) Oklahoma "why did you pick this one? You know it is a musical right?" Rachel asks trying not to sound too condescending as she sits down on the recliner as the couch was being fully taken by the other two, not that she minded.

"I like the dancing in it" the blonde shrugs almost as if it was obvious and it kind of was, Santana gives her a sweet smile rarely ever seen and kisses her on the head, Rachel smiles to herself secretly hoping that one day she can have the kind of relationship that these two do with someone.

About 20 minutes into the movie the doorbell rings "were you expecting anyone?" Santana asks picking herself up a bit, but not too much as to disturb Brittany, who is nestled in her side, to reach for the remote to pause the movie, Rachel shakes her head no just as confused but she gets up to go answer the door anyway.

On the other side of the door she finds Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt, "can I help you three?" she asks when none of them says anything, subconsciously she knows this might end bad so she doesn't open the door fully,

"Girl what is with you, Brittany and Santana? I haven't seen you out of their sight all day" Mercedes answered when none of the other two say anything and it's clear that Rachel isn't opening the door further,

Rachel tilts her head not really expecting to be asked this, but if she thought about how it looked from other peoples perspective maybe it was a little strange that all of the sudden the two of most popular and feared people in the entire school were suddenly seen in her company, she is actually surprised that she didn't think of this herself earlier.

"They were just helping me out" she supplies feeling that she didn't owe them too much of an explication as they were the schools premiere gossip team even though they had been silent for while (as far as she knew) they still had a need to know everything.

"With what exactly" Kurt had his eyebrows up intruded, subconsciously he began to lean forward as did the other two as if doing so would make her crack,

Santana and Brittany were watching from the entrance to the living room out of sight since they heard their names being mentioned, Brittany who was in front and began to fully stand from her crouched position about to say something but to her surprise a tan arm wrapped around her middle to stop her, she looked back to question Santana and saw her hold up a single finger as if to say wait, so she settled back down and continued to watch.

"It is not your business nor is it my intention to expose how or why the three of us started talking, we did and that is all you need to know" she semi snapped trying to respect Brittany and Santana's privacy plus it really wasn't their place to know.

"Girl it aint like we were asking you if like had a three way with you or something" Rachel turned red "all we were wondering is if you knew why they were hanging around you today?" Mercedes sassed, asked sorry asked but Rachel didn't say a word and was about to close the door when Tina's had reached up and stopped her from fully closing it.

"Come on Rachel" Tina pleaded "can't you tell us something? You honestly can't tell us that it's not a bit odd that the two most popular girls in school are hanging out with you the bottom of the social food chain." She paused "I didn't mean it like that"

"Well how did you mean it Asian?" Santana's voice came from behind Rachel as she reached above her and opened the door a little wider so that they could see both her and Brittany who wasn't too far behind her, Santana looked absolutely pissed but it was Brittany who was shooting daggers is what truly scared the others to the point of blanching they were not use to her being anything other than 100% bubbly and right now she looked to be the furthest thing away from that.

"H-h-how long have y-you two been here?" Kurt nervously inquires being the first one who dared to speak, "the whole time" Brittany growls and he gulps and takes a step back, no one says a word for about a minute or two until Santana speaks up in a sickeningly sweet voice

"What nothing to say now? Oh but you were all in our business not 5 minutes ago" she waits a second to see if any one of the three was going to say anything and continued when they didn't "still nothing? Than you can get the hell out of my sight… NOW!"

Immediately all three turn and almost run back towards the single car that they had taken with their preverbal tails between their legs. Rachel is still staring at the space they once occupied thinking about what Mercedes and Tina had not so kindly pointed out when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright, Rachel?" Brittany asks.

**So this is somewhat of a filler chapter I guess, you don't know how many time I had to re write this chapter to get it to this point, I hope you all find it acceptable. By the way Yay double digit story.**


	11. Chapter 11

What I could never tell you

Chapter 11

**Sorry I know it's been a while my mind kind of shut down for a bit but it has since turned itself back on with ideas for the next like 3 chapters as well so they should be posted like weekly from now on if my mind doesn't leave me again any way enjoy. Oh and this chapter may be a bit boring but I feel if I didn't address these issues there would be a big hole in the plot somehow.**

"Yea, I'm ok" Rachel squeaks before shutting the door a little louder than she intended when she sees that Mercedes car had disappeared around the corner, she takes a deep breath and turns around not entirely sure what she is expecting to see, but sees a much kinder looking Brittany than she heard few moments ago and Santana is trying to look indifferent not too far behind her.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked her face morphing into a frown "did I scare you?" she seems saddened by this thought and before Rachel can respond in any way Brittany is firmly attached to her side wrapping her arms around Rachel's upper shoulders and leaning her head on top of the shorter girls own, though most of her sight was blocked by a mixture of red and white Rachel can still hear Santana snickering to her left.

Initially Rachel had tensed at the unexpected contact but relaxed when she noticed the blonde had firstly intentionally avoided her wounds and secondly wasn't sending her into a bone crushing hug (her dad tended to do that often without meaning to)

"It's ok Brittany really" she tries to sooth and is now attempting to wiggle her way out of the taller girls grasp but Brittany keeps a surprisingly strong hold on the shorter girl until she gives up any attempt to escape.

In time the taller girl dose let go after making sure in her own way that Rachel is true to her word and truly is ok, once she was free Rachel straightened out herself before addressing both girls before her, her demeanor changing

"Exactly how long _were_ you two listening?" she asks slowly and cautiously not wishing to upset either of them further if they were still unhappy, she also wasn't sure of what they hear and what they assume she said about them either, when neither of them spoke she assumed they were still angry and begins rubbing her hands together nervously, her gaze shifts to the ground anticipating some kind of emotional explosion.

"Easy berry" Santana spoke taking mercy upon the shaking brunette who was shifting from foot to foot nervously "we were basically listening from the beginning" Rachel could hear the slight smirk in her voice but still doesn't look up, Brittany who is standing next to her shifts slightly and Rachel hears a slight slap than a hiss from Santana before she giving a slightly aggravated huff and corrects herself "fine… we were listening since Aretha mentioned our names."

The sincerity in her voice causes Rachel to look up almost as if to see for herself if she was actually lying by looking her in the eye. Santana has always had a problem with eye contact so she didn't hold Rachel's gaze for long but it was long enough for the singer to see what she needed before the Latina shifted her focus to dramatically rub her upper arm where Brittany hit her.

Brittany was about to add something her own self but at that moment Santana's phone started ringing, it was a common ring in fact it sounded like an old telephone, she took it out of wherever she kept it (to be honest Rachel wasn't really paying attention) and looked at her screen than back to Brittany who was looking at her curiously "its Judy" she said before answering it but instead of putting the phone to her ear she taped the screen a couple of times putting the older woman on speaker and signals for the others to be quite.

"Hello" it was not her normal greeting when answering her phone by any means but Judy was an elder and her upbringing taught her to always respect them so polite was necessary in this case,

"_Santana, Thank goodness I caught you, I called your house but your mother said you weren't there and suggested I call Brittany's house but neither of you were their either, oh by the way Brittany's mother along with your own mother want you to call them they are a little worried that you did not come home or call at your usually time" _Judy stopped to catch her breath she sounded a little panicked, but continuing on not giving Santana the opportunity to say anything "_anyway I need your help." _

Judy paused and waited for Santana to say yes or no, "and I thought I spoke fast" Rachel whispered to Brittany who is still standing next to her, before Santana finished weighing the options in her head and choose to answer,

"Anything for you Ms... I mean Judy, so what you need?" unconscious both Brittany and Rachel began to lean forward in anticipation of hearing what had the woman so frazzled

"_I need you to come to the hospital as soon as you… hold on" _she paused and put her hand over the mouth piece for a second and the three heard a muffled conversation on the other end as she talked to a few people next to or near her "_sorry, as I was saying I need you to come down to the hospital as soon as you can about half of McKinley showed up about 5 minutes ago all asking if they could see Quinn, normally I wouldn't mind but I know the reputation that she has built up at that school and I am not sure who is actually concerned and who just wants to relish at her misfortune." _

"Ok I don't see where I come into this" Santana spoke near the microphone giving Brittany a shrug

"_I need you to come down here and tell me who is who, as little contact as you and Quinn have had recently I know you still look after her as much as you would deny it to everyone else you can fool me"_

Santana flushes but sighs as much as she wanted to deny it there really wasn't much point in it Judy was right she had still had Quinn's back even when she was pregnant and at the beginning of the year when they were fighting she kept people from harassing her and what little grief she did get was always dealt with personally later, "Fine we are on our way just stall anyone from going to see her until I get there."

"_Thank you Santana I knew I could count on you" _from the other end the girls heard yelling and cussing from various younger sounding voices before a very attitude filed voice retaliated "_sorry I got to go see you soon, goodbye…_ _Frannie" _they heard her yell before ending the line went dead,

"Yay, Frannie is in town!" Brittany clapped and jumped up and down a bit, "yea and sounds like she is already getting herself into trouble" Santana chuckled

"Um who is Frannie?" Rachel asked she got that this Frannie person was at the least an acquaintance of the Fabray's along with Santana and Brittany but that is as far as she got in her own mind.

"Frannie is Quinn's older sister, they are about 5 years apart and at the end of our sophomore year she moved to Chicago to go to college, they were both really close and they still e-mail each other often… or that's what Quinn tells us, we all use to hang out a lot freshman year" Santana explains as Brittany has already skipped into the living room most likely to grab her candy in anticipation of the car ride,

She reappeared a moment later carrying an arm full of goodies that not only included her own candy but what Santana and Rachel were munching on earlier as well "ready to go?" it came out as a statement and a question mixed in, with some kind of grunt at the end as she was trying to keep everything in her arms.

Santana rushes to help her before sending a glare to Rachel to do the same and each grabs their respective snacks,

After making a quick round with Brittany through the house to make sure she wasn't forgetting to turn off, close or lock anything Rachel deemed the house fit to leave alone at least until her father's arrived fallowing their respective work.

Santana was already waiting the car with it started up and the music clearly blaring at nearly its highest volume as both girls saw and heard as they exited the house, Brittany rushed to the car and jumped in the front seat, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek while turning down the volume with her right hand and sits back as she motioned for Rachel to hurry as she was a bit behind having to lock the front door but soon enough is in with the other two and the moment her car door was closed they take off.

Rachel had never feared so much for her life as she did in this particular moment, currently Santana's car was speeding down the highway at around 90 miles an hour '_it figures Santana would be a reckless driver' _Rachel thinks to herself '_she is going to kill us' _she barely manages to think just as said girl weaves in between two SUV's,

Before cutting in front of large Ford Truck that blares his horn he had double back tires and was jacked up off of the ground a good few feet, Rachel just managed to see the Texas license plate and the crude gestured directed Santana's way, afore they switched lanes again this time placing them in between two 18 wheelers one of which was in the process of getting into the lane they themselves were currently in, and he had to swerve in order to avoid an accident he also used the same gesture the man in the truck used.

By chance Rachel looked to Brittany as Santana cuts across 3 lanes of traffic without so much as a turn signal and discovers her sitting calmly in the passenger's seat, she continues to watch as the car is jerked to one side or the other or even on occasion when Santana would use her breaks it didn't really seem to affect her at all she just leaned to one side or the other accounting for the shift before righting her posture again.

"Brittany how are you doing that?" she gasps as the wind is slightly taken out of her lungs as Santana brakes hard to avoid hitting the back of a Nissan something or other before she guns it and is back to weaving in between traffic

"Doing what?" she really did not have a clue as to what Rachel was taking about,

"How are you so calm and taking Santana's maniac driving as if it was nothing?" she rephrases

"Watch it Berry, I can still hear you" Santana throws in before cutting in between a bus full of what looked like middle school kids and another 18 wheeler carrying some kind of liquid, meanwhile Brittany laughs "I guess I'm just got used to it" she replies before taking one of Santana's hands in her own.

That was the end of that topic and they were still about 45 minutes away; the highway became desolate within about 5 more minutes or so and Rachel was able to relax a little and get lost in her own mind, or as much as he could with the radio blasting at a fairly high volume thanks to Brittany and Santana would occasional came across a unexciting driver and felt the need to make them regret ever coming on the highway,

Despite that there was one topic her mind kept going back to it was a point Mercedes had made earlier '_why were they helping me today?'_ it really hadn't really occurred to her before Mercedes had brought it up but the more she thought about it the more she wondered.

It took a while but she finally got the courage to voice her concern when they were about 20 minutes from the hospital, she took her opportunity when the current song playing ended leaving it quite enough to be heard for the moment "IF YOU…" Brittany heard Rachel a second before the first note of the next song started and turned the radio down so Rachel could continue at a normal volume which she did

"… Don't mind me asking, why you two helped me out today?" the question hung in the air for a few moments both girls in the front seat were engaging in some kind of hushed conversation she couldn't quite understand, apparently it was some kind of argument and by the looks of it Brittany just won.

"That's what friends do Rachel" Brittany supplied, this took Rachel slightly aback

"No offence, but neither of you have been exactly friendly to me in the past"

"Look we know we haven't exactly had sleep overs, braded each other's hair or sung Kumbaya by a campfire or anything, but think about it aside from a few minor insults have we really ever done anything to harm you? And this includes Quinn here" Santana asks.

Rachel is about to respond yes but she stops herself when she realizes that Santana is right, none of the so called 'unholy trinity' has ever really done anything as bad as some of the other students at McKinley high had, however a thought occurred to her based off of something one of the jocks once told her

"But wasn't it you that called those awful slushies' to be thrown at me on a daily basis?" her voice was annoyed at best, mostly it was curious.

"That was coach; she always was and still is threatened by you for some reason" again the driving brunette supplies

"Why?"

"I don't know she never explained it to us, but as much as she insisted we torture you to our fullest extent; I never felt it worth my time, no offence, Brittany always liked you and wanted to be your friend more than your enemy and Quinn… well she never really gave us a valid reason as to why,

Anyway once we joined glee we did our best to quell your daily frozen bath in honor of us being team mates and all" this came as a shock to Rachel she had noticed that when some of the more popular people in school had joined the glee club her needing to change clothes went from a daily to a weekly thing but she always figured it was Finn that did it, however not that she thinks further she realizes this (in an odd way) makes more sense.

"I know why coach called the slushies'!" Brittany supplies wiggling in her seat as if she was a toddler sitting on a secret she could barely keep in,

"Why is that Britt-Britt?" Santana asks genuinely interested

"Because coach is mad at Rachel" she pauses a moment to let that information set in "yea she is mad because she knows it is Rachel's talent that keeps the glee club going, she also figures that if she tortured you enough that you would be searching for some way to stop it and she would than jump in and offer a solution."

"What kind of solution?" Rachel asks

"That if you join the cheerios it would make you popular whiles she secretly threating everyone and tell them herself that you were off limits in the harassment department, but she didn't figure that you had such a high tolerance and that just made her madder."

"Britt how do you know that?" this was entirely new information to Santana as well as Rachel

"I overheard her taking to her dairy one day"

"You mean diary, honey" Santana gently corrected

"That's what I said" they smile at each other and Rachel sits back for a bit until another thought comes to mind.

"Now that I think about it that brings up the question of why were you at school so early any way I thought was the only one that ever came to school that early besides a few of the teachers, if anything I would have expected to see you on the field running some kind of horrid morning 'work our' forced upon you all and not in a classroom"

"We usually get to the school about 5 to 10 minutes after you do" Brittany replied as if it was nothing leaving her answer at that.

"Why?" Rachel asks after waiting a few second to see if Brittany or Santana was going to add something else, they didn't

"That part is none of your business" Santana snapped and was about to go off on the rapidly shrinking girl in the back seat further until Brittany put a hand on her shoulder, she sighed her shoulders physically relaxing letting the tension in her body go "sorry that is Britt's thing so if she wishes to tell you that is her choice."

Rachel could tell she struck some kind of nerve, actually if after that outburst she couldn't tell she struck some kind of nerve than she might as well consider herself on the same level as Finn and that thought scared her just a bit, Rachel didn't ask Brittany or expect her to answer "sorry I didn't meant to pry on something that clearly was none of my business"

"No its ok you didn't know" Brittany reassures "As for why that is a story that can be saved for another time"

In the rearview mirror Santana manages to catch Rachel's attention for all of a second she sends her a glare that tells her to just accept the answer and just move on and she dose.

"So Brittany why didn't you tell me before that you liked musicals before?" immediately all is forgiven and the mood lightens considerably between the three and reach the hospital without any further incident.

Santana's parking Rachel finds out is much similar to her driving in the fact that she has a complete disregard for others, she actually cuts an old man and his wife off in an attempt to find a close space just so she doesn't have to walk, he dose honk but to be honest it do not do him any good and Rachel watches him drive away and park in a much further spot.

As enter the hospital and saw that Judy was right there were at least 150 or so people the three recognized from school, it ranged from cheerleaders to their fellow members, to jocks to nerds even Jacob Ben Israel has made and appearance.

It took a bit but they finally spotted Judy in almost the same spot they sat in yesterday, she had her arm around a slightly smaller and younger blonde woman however her face was hidden in the crook of Judy's neck so they could not tell who it was though Rachel was willing to bet anything that it was Frannie, and on her other side was a person who was holding her hand thou they could not see that person so clearly either.

**Ok so I keep forgetting to do this but I must give a special thanks to Cyberbaby for giving me the idea that Santana and Brittany helping Rachel and a Special thanks to Mea the shipper for like reviewing for like almost every chapter. Also thank all of you who Review and alert and Favorite and Read and continue to read. Also in the next chapter Rachel meets Frannie and Charlie not sure of Charlie's gender if anyone has an opinion and a reason I'd like to know if not I guess I will just flip a coin.**


	12. Chapter 12

What I could never tell you

Chapter 12

**Sorry it occurred to me that I only mentioned Charlie once before and that was back in like chapter 5 my bad but yea Charlie is Fannies significant other. Aaml-sp5 suggested it so shall it be. I know it's late but my computer broke down and well yea anyway enjoy. Not the best chapter **

Rachel begins to raise her right hand and open her mouth intending to greet Judy and those around her but before she can even think about making a sound someone grabs her by her upper arm and claps a hand over her mouth "we need to talk Berry" Santana's smooth raspy voice harshly whispers in her ear as she forces Rachel to move forward keeping her hand over the slightly smaller girls mouth; Brittany skips in her line of sight a moment later than passes them slightly whilst humming an unnamed tune.

Santana practically throws Rachel away from her once they are in a fairly secluded spot to her liking which happens to be a nearby hall as the small waiting room held far too many people for her liking, when free Rachel immediately spins herself around intent on reprimanding the slightly taller girl however when she turns Santana is already prepared and has her hand held up

"Shut it berry, I don't need a long speech about… whatever I really don't care, right now I'm going to do something that I know might be difficult for you considering I don't think anyone has ever asked you to do it before… I'm going to ask you to _**listen**_" she drags out the word listen "do you think you can do that?" she is speaking to Rachel as though she is a small child.

Rachel's mouth promptly opens and closes much in the way a fish out of water would, she folds her arms across her chest and turns slightly to the side so that she is looking at Santana out of the corner of her eye to show that even though she is being quite for the moment she is still quite upset, the Santana rolls her eyes at the small divas antics and takes in a breath and is about to continue that is until Rachel interrupts "that wasn't very nice of you to say" she huffs out stomping her foot mostly for effect

"As far as I'm concerned that was nice" Santana hisses "would you rather me be mean?" a devilish smile spreads its way slowly across the brunette cheerleaders face

The tiny singer goes pale and quickly uncrossed her arms and turns to face the cheerleader once again "No!" she squeaks than clears her throat "No that is quit alright"

"May I speak?" she snaps at the slightly shorter girl, Rachel nods vigorously,

Santana takes a step back and pinches the bridge of her nose breathing in deeply in her mind she is trying to find a way to phrase this without exposing something that she has no right to unmask 'this day is just full of secrets isn't it' she sighs to herself,

"Look Berry there is something you need to know" she speaks when she thinks she has found to accomplish her goal, she lets her voice and her features become serious "there is a reason Frannie left, you will find out in time, it's really not my place to say anything but what she was kicked out for… just know that in her parents eyes and in the eyes of their church it's a lot worse than Quinn getting pregnant."

In Rachel is frozen as her mind travels over every possibility she could think of involving people kicking out their children she even attempted recalling everything she ever read or heard about the Christian religion and still she couldn't think of anything;

In the meantime Santana had found Brittany, who was talking to their mothers on the phone explaining what happened, and took her by the hand leaving Rachel to her own thoughts in favor of heading back over to where Judy and those around her were. She only snapped out of her thoughts when somebody bumped her and moved on without even apologizing.

Rachel fallowed the general direction where she believed Santana had lead Brittany and she caught up to them in time to see the end of Brittany's hug to Judy before the blonde cheerio literally hopped over to whom Rachel assumed to be Frannie the woman looked so much like Judy it was almost scary literally if Judy were years younger they could pass off as twins except the younger girls eyes were green while Judy's own were blue;

Santana in the meantime had moved on and was engaging in a conversation with the third person whom Rachel had not clearly been able to see before but she could now, it was another woman with dark brown eyes that glanced her way, the woman smiled at her before turning back to Santana; nothing really stood out about her except her hair Rachel couldn't tell if she had blonde hair with brown highlights or brown hair with blonde highlights either way it was cut to about chin length. Before she could think about whom the woman was Judy appeared next to her.

"Rachel! So good to see you again" Judy spoke attracting Rachel's attention away from her thoughts and unconscious staring, she lightly shook her head to clear it and blushed a bit for being caught staring, she smiled at the older woman and returned the greeting "it's so nice to see you again as well Mrs. Fabr-" the older woman held up a hand before she could finish "please call me Judy" she stated not leaving room for argument, Rachel was going to say something but decided against it when she looked into Judy's eyes and saw the pain and sorrow at being called by her former husband's last name, Rachel didn't mean any disrespect but didn't know if she could do as Santana had earlier and call her by her first name and she didn't know any other way to address her and suddenly felt shamed,

"I'm sor-" she began before being cut off again, "it is alright but just call me Judy from now on ok?" the brunette nodded relief evident in her being, Judy smile at her and pulled her in carefully for a hug the older woman had not forgotten of Rachel's injuries to the young girls surprise.

When Judy released her she kept one arm around the girls upper shoulder and gently turned them both face the other girls who were pretending like they weren't just intently listening to them; they both saw that Brittany had taken residence upon Santana's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck while the Latina's own arms snaked around her lovers waist, Frannie the duel colored haired woman sat in two chairs to the right; their hands intertwined in such a that it was hidden in between the chairs so that no one not even Rachel who was looking directly at them saw anything.

"Rachel this is my oldest daughter Frannie" she indicated to the blonde Rachel had already assumed in being Frannie, they both shake each other's hand exchanging pleasantries; once their hands are back at their sides Judy proceeds to introduce the still nameless woman, "and her… partner Charlie" Judy slowly says her voice is not hesitate or fearful she was simply searching for the right word to describe her daughters lover in a way that she was comfortable with, Rachel is a bit taken back and notices for the first time their intertwined hands. Her gaze quickly shoots to Santana in search of something that she wasn't entirely sure of until the cheerleader nodded not breaking eye contact, but before Rachel can say anything someone beats her to it.

"You know mother you could just call her my girlfriend when introducing her" Frannie says using a tone that Rachel is all too familiar with coming from a Fabray, though she wasn't use to it not being directed towards her

"Don't call me mother young lady; and though I accept your lifestyle choices I'm not entirely use to this situation"

"Mom, Charlie and I have been dating for a while now their shouldn't be anything more to 'get use to'"

Before the confrontation can escalade further Charlie clears her throat "Frannie could you please be somewhat nice today and maybe not aggravate your mother?" she asks the slightest bit annoyed

"Sorry darling" Frannie lowers her gaze to the floor at being scolded

"So going back to the subject before, It's a pleasure to meet you" she extends her hand to Rachel and smiles, Rachel immediately takes the offered hand and smiles as brightly as she can without looking too crazy,

"What is your last name Rachel?" Frannie asks after a few moments of silence.

"Berry! Rachel Berry!" the girl in question supplied not at all offended both Frannie's eyebrow goes up much in the same way Quinn's often dose and Charlie's mouth opens slightly

"Oh my gosh yes how could I have forgotten" Frannie thumps herself on her forehead with the tips of her fingers,

"Is that a bad thing that they know who I am" Rachel asks in a slightly hushed voice directed toward Santana and Brittany the small diva wringing her hands fearing what Quinn might have told her family

"Quite the opposite actually Quinn… I mean… we came to one of your showcases at the beginning of the year you were absolutely phenomenal" Rachel blushes and mumbles a thanks, completely forgetting the slip up, before moving to sit in a chair next to Santana and Brittany that thanks to Santana just became available.

"Hay what about us? We preformed too" Santana whines once Rachel has sat down

"Eh, you were… ok" Frannie holds out her free hand flat and shakes it earning a laugh from all except Santana who crosses her arms over her chest until Brittany kisses her on the cheek.

**Ps. if anyone is wondering Charlie's hair is slightly inspired by the hair Dianna Agron had during the glee movie premier. **


End file.
